Married To My Job
by taylorcochran
Summary: Dr. Riley Matthews is desperate for a child, but married to her job. When she meets up with a man she met several years ago, will he throw her future plans all out of whack? Rucas. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Thank you so much Dr. Matthews, she's perfect." Riley grinned and took one more glance at the baby she just delivered before leaving the new parents alone. She was finishing up some paperwork when her phone rang.

This is Riley.  
 _Hello Riley, this is Maya.  
_ What's up peaches?  
 _Are you still good to come tomorrow night?  
_ What's tomorrow night?  
 _Party for Josh, remember? He was elected-  
_ Oh yeah county sheriff, congratulatory party. No I didn't forget.  
 _Yes you did, which is why I called to remind you. It's formal and at the-  
_ Gaylord. Yeah, I remember that part.  
 _Do you have a dress?  
_ Yes?  
 _Was that an answer or a question?  
_ I get off in an hour anyways, and i'm not on call so i'll run and get me something.  
 _Oh yay, i'll come with you.  
_ Parks Mall. Love you.  
 _Love you bye._

The rest of her shift flew by pretty fast, in fact she felt like the traffic to the parks mall took longer than the hour. "There you are. Geez."

"It's Arlington, of course it's busy. Come on, the mall closes in an hour." The brunette looped her arm through her best friends. "So how formal is this thing?"

"Very, all of Josh's financial backers are going to be there and you need to be on your A game." Riley started digging through dresses. "How about this, since I can tell your tired. Go into the dressing room and i'll pass you 2 dresses and you have to choose one of those."

"Deal, this'll be faster anyways." The doctor sauntered towards the dressing room and waited. She pulled her phone out from one of her many pockets and sighed. "Nothing." Riley didn't have a lot of time for friends, or a boyfriend so she considered herself to be boring.

"Open the door." The brunette kicked it open and her blue eyed friend hung up two dresses. "Alright switch me."

"How's work?" Riley threw off her scrubs and slipped into the dangerously sexy dress that Maya thought she could pull off.

"Great, I love being an art teacher in elementary school. I'm too sarcastic for middle schoolers and I wanted to punch high schoolers." The doctor laughed. "That's hot." The entire bottom half was covered in sequins.

"I'm also not going to my prom. Gorgeous dress, I love sparkles but this is too much. Next."

The blonde scoffed. "It's a party and you look super hot. Don't completely nix that one."

The brunette stepped into the next dress. "Now this, is perfect. The lace holds a little bit of sparkle accents, the one shoulder and split up the leg makes it sexy and I like it more than the other one."

"Yeah, you're right. Now get out of that so we can go." The brown eyed girl hastily got dressed. "Maybe you'll meet a guy." Maya batted her eyelashes.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm going there to support Josh not to find-"

"A one night stand?" The blonde interrupted.

"I was going to say a guy, but that'd work too." She paid for the dress and heard the door lock as they left the mall. "You're so fixated on my love life."

"Because I don't have to worry about one any more." The blue eyed girl held up her left hand revealing an engagement ring.

"I hate you."

"I love you too. Oh hey, how did the last round of IVF go?" The doctor lazily shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry honey."

"Don't be, it's not official yet since I just did another round, today. But, I don't know maybe i'm not meant to have kids."

The teacher cleared her throat. "Maybe you just weren't meant to have kids, that way."

"I'll see you tomorrow Maya."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley's heels clacked against the tile as she meandered through the maze that was The Gaylord Texan. Her hands held up her blush dress to not get it dirty and finally found the right room. The double doors swung open and an eruption of voices escaped the room, she peruzzed the party trying to find anyone she knew. "JOSH!" After pushing past a few groups of people she was hugging her uncle, who seemed to be happy to find a familiar face. "Where's your fiancee?"

"Somewhere around here. Good luck, she's mingling." He joked and shook hands with another gentleman. "There's an open bar." He whispered. The brunette sat down at an empty table and sipped on her virgin daquiri.

"Riley?" The doctor sipped on her drink again, either ignoring or simply not hearing her name. "Riley?" Her head moved towards the sound of her name and her facial expression lightened. "Do you remember me?" Riley rose from the table and hugged him tight.

"Of course I remember you." She whispered. "Lucas." His green eyes still sparkled, but he put on quite a bit more muscle. The brown eyed girl pulled away and wiped a tear. "How've you been?"

"Pretty great." His eyes moved over her body. "Wow, you look gorgeous." The doctor smiled.

"Well, I was a little rough around the edges last time you saw me." The brunette squeezed her eyes shut and creased her forehead. "Wow, I can't believe I just did that. I'm sorry."

Lucas disagreed. "Don't be sorry. How are you doin'?" Her brown eyes traced his body, he looked just as attractive as she remembered. "You know what." His hands intertwined in hers, "Tell me while we're dancing." She blushed and agreed. "So, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good. I got my doctorate so that is pretty much my life." He chuckled and Riley inhaled his cologne.

"I'm sure your husband loves that." The green eyed man twirled her around.

"Is this the part where I correct you so you can find out if i'm single?" His cheeks turned red as he glanced towards the ground. "It usually works better than that, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, usually." They both giggled.

"I'm surprised you still remember me." The brown eyed girl mumbled.

"I think about you a lot." Her head moved to the side, and felt her body tingle at his notion. "Don't look so shocked. You remembered me, so obviously we both made an impression on one another. I should've gotten your number, but that was definitely not the time or place."

"You're forward."

"I just don't make the same mistake twice." Lucas twirled the doctor and brought her back into his chest. "It's not my style."

"You know I filed a police report with you, I put my phone number on there." His eyes squinted, realizing how silly he was, his looks made him even more adorable.

"How creepy would that have been though? Total invasion of privacy." He joked.

"Lucas, i'm married to my job. Even though you're incredibly adorable and you helped me out all those years ago, I wouldn't have time for you." They gazed into each other's eyes.

"Well, it just so happens the life of a police officer is pretty time consuming."

"Oh really?" Riley raised her eyebrow and slowly nodded with a smirk.

"Oh yes." She felt butterflies in his stomach caused by his whisper. Josh and Maya danced their way towards them.

"It looks like you found your one night stand Riles." The blue eyed girl winked and was drug away by her fiancee. The doctor's cheeks turned red and she opened her jaw.

"I'm sorry." She managed to mumble out.

"No, don't be. We could all use at least one crazy friend." They continued to dance in silence, occasionally grinning at each other. "So what's this I hear about a one night stand?"

"It's what I live for." Riley joked. "No, she is just um, i'm going to have to kill her. Can I call you to help cover up my crime?"

"Of course." His perfectly straight teeth revealed themselves. "I'd need your number though." The brunette intertwined her fingers in his and escorted him back to the table so they could exchange phone numbers. "So about that one night stand." His beautiful green eyes traced her body as he meandered towards her to whisper in her ear. "You can call me for that too."

The brown eyed girl divulged a shy smile. "So should we just do this then?"

"That was hot." The brunette took his hand and started walking out of the party. "Is it a one night stand if i'm going to call you soon?" Riley pulled them both into an elevator and clicked on the number 6. She completely disregarded the question and kissed him. Lucas was shocked, her kiss caused goosebumps and butterflies in both of their stomachs. He was very turned on, he tried to focus on anything but where the blood was rushing.

The hotel door flung open and after ensuring it was locked well she put him against the wall while their lips locked again. Lucas' strong hands grabbed her butt and picked her up, while she wrapped her long tan legs around his waist. The green eyed man slowly unzipped her dress, and laid her down on the bed. His hands ran up her right leg, grazing her thigh and stopped after feeling a holster. "Oh shoot, i'm sorry. I forgot." Lucas smirked and pulled the dress all the way off, revealing a thigh holster with a gun and an amazingly toned body. "Safety is on and there's nothing in the chamber." She whispered

"That's so sexy." He admitted. Riley took it off and started unbuttoning his shirt. "God you're hot." They both stood up so she could take off his pants. Every kiss was with so much hunger that neither one knew they had. Her fingers traced his abs while he removed her strapless bra, Lucas' dress pants fell to the ground and she kissed her way down his body. Riley's hands touched his stiff member and it grew even bigger when she kissed it. He let out a sigh of pleasure and pulled her back up towards him. "Come here." The doctor laid back on the bed and bit her lip while he removed her lace thong. He tasted her and held her hips down, so she couldn't wiggle away from the pulses of pleasure.

"Oh God." Her hands grasped the blankets. "Oh my God, Lucas!" Hearing his name escape from her lips made him even harder and he kissed his way up her body. Lucas slid inside of Riley and stared at her as she arched her back from pleasure. He sucked on her erect nipple as he continued to thrust. Every moan, and every gasp for air made her even sexier.

"Ri-Riley." Her name sounded even better coming from him. His soft lips collided with hers while she rolled over to get on top. Riley trembled at every touch, he grasped her hips and rocked her back and forth. Lucas leaned up using his abs and continued to kiss the brunette, he wasn't going to let this be a one time thing.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Wow, you were incredible." Riley giggled at his statement as she tried to steady her breathing.

"You too, thank you." The brunette rolled out of the bed and started getting dressed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lucas sat up and watched her strap the holster back on her thigh in her bra and panties. "Holy hell, you know how to turn me on." She giggled.

"Back to the party, it's for my uncle." The brown eyed girl stepped into her dress and looked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Representing the police force." He winked. "Come on you don't have to go back just yet."

"We need to be getting back, heavy emphasis on the we." Her fingers tried to zip up her dress. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Riley walked towards the bed and felt his fingers as he zipped up her dress.

"Sorry, I tend to always lose the battle with my zipper." He chuckled and pulled her back on the bed. "Oh man, what are you doing?" The doctor whispered feeling his lips on her neck.

"Kissing you." She giggled and they touched lips.

"Come on, we have to get back." She smiled and it caused Lucas to grin.

"You have a gorgeous smile." The brunette rolled her eyes as she sat up out of his arms.

"I thought we said this would be a one night stand?" Riley tossed him his pants when he rose from the bed.

"To get real technical I do recall asking you in the elevator if it would be considered a one night stand if I planned on calling you." The officer laughed while buttoning his shirt.

She laughed under her breath. "I told you i'm married to my job."

"Well than tell your job to eff off because you definitely just cheated." They both laughed while he moved some hair out of her face, her heart raced, he was so handsome. "I told you I wanted your number 2 years ago."

"You're killing me." She mumbled. "I love my job and now that you're dressed we can go." They sauntered towards the elevator in silence.

"Why do you carry?" Her eyes narrowed when she glanced at him.

"Do you blame me?"

He put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I don't mind. It's extremely attractive that you holster that around your thigh, it's very mm." The doctor giggled and looked towards the ground. "Is it too late to go back upstairs?" The elevator dinged.

"Yep. Later Friar." Lucas waited 30 seconds before exiting the elevator.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The entire night Lucas kept finding ways to get close to her. If she was at the bar so was he, if she moved out of his sight he'd manuever himself to look at her. "Riles!" Her best friend pulled her to the side. "Hottie McHotpants is totally checking you out."

"Yes, i'm aware. I have that feeling on the back of my neck when someone is staring at you." Maya giggled.

"Hook up with him, it's obvious that he wants to." The brunette tried to contain her smile.

"Don't freak out but we already did."

"OH MY GOD!" The blonde jumped up and down, causing several strangers to look at them.

"See, this is you freaking out." Riley mumbled and she smelt his cologne. The same cologne that was all over her body a few moments ago.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I have a dance with this beautiful lady?" Lucas' green eyes cut through her, did he know they were persuasive? Maya put her hands up.

"She's all yours. Bye y'all have fun." The blue eyed girl sauntered away towards her fiancee. The officer's strong hands led Riley to the dance floor.

"Are you avoiding me?" He questioned.

"You aren't all looks are you?" Lucas dipped her and brought her back up.

"Not even close." His cologne was enchanting. Or it could've just been him.

"What are you wanting to happen here? We're both married to our jobs. Oh God, I chose a stalker for a one night stand, didn't I?" The officer started laughing and shook his head.

"No, i'm not a stalker." The green eyed man divulged. "I'm simply a man who doesn't want just a one night stand with a gorgeous girl that has been on my mind for 2 years." Her eyes bore into his soul. "If you didn't want me to bug you, you shouldn't have given me your number."

Riley giggled. "I gave it to you so you could help me hide my best friends body."

"Mhm; Riley, Riley, Riley, has anyone told you that you're an awful liar?"

Her rosey cheeks felt even hotter. "I shouldn't have given you my number. But let's be honest you wouldn't have to work hard to find it even if I didn't give it to you." He nodded his head in agreement. "I'm on call every other week and work extremely hard throughout the week, late hours and lots of paperwork that I bring home with me all the time." His lips touched hers, and her breathing became shaky.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, we have to at least sleep together twice before I do that." They both laughed, neither one realizing what effects they had on the other. "Let's just play it by ear." The brunette clicked her tongue and didn't even respond. "Besides Christmas is in a few weeks, we could both use escorts to Christmas parties."

"Escorts? I'm not a prostitute."

He chuckled. "If I said dates you would've been bothered by that word too."

"Riles, we need a family picture." Josh tapped her shoulder, and the doctor couldn't be more grateful that her uncle interrupted. "Hi, Josh Matthews. How are you?"

"Hello, Lucas Friar. Doin' well, congratulations on your win."

"Thank you very much. I apologize for stealing her away." Josh replied.

"That's okay, we'll see each other soon. I'm sure." Riley caught a glimpse of his wink as she turned away. "I'll see you later Riley Matthews."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stepped out into the crisp December air and inhaled deeply. "10 minutes." She mumbled before sipping on her coffee. The brunette sat down on the bench and enjoyed the quiet.

"Fancy running into you here." Her head snaked to the right and she forced a grin.

"Is it or did you just type my name into your computer and found out where I worked?" Lucas' hand hit his chest and dropped his jaw.

"Me? I'm insulted." The officer sat beside her with a grin. "You're pretty well known around here Dr. Matthews, I didn't have to work too hard to find you."

The brown eyed girl took another sip of her coffee. "So what are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you since I hadn't heard from you in almost 2 weeks."

"Oh honey, no. I told you i've got a busy job." She glanced at her watch.

"So do I and you've got 6 minutes before I have to leave." Lucas stared at her with a smile, her cheeks and nose were red from the wind that was blowing her hair around.

"Is it so bad that I wanted to see you?" His green eyes moved to the tree farm right across the street. "And I needed some help picking out a tree. Come on." The officer clutched her hand and ran her across the road.

"Lucas-"

"Come on, you don't like Christmas trees? Are you the Grinch?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "No i'm not, as a matter of fact I love Christmas but I don't do real Christmas trees, they always die because I forget to water it. And my fake one broke last year." Riley took another sip of her coffee. "3 minutes." She mumbled.

"Fine, don't pick out a tree with me. Crush my spirit-" Her hand went up to stop him.

"Lucas, you're so sweet and so amazingly sexy, you helped me out a few years ago and I can never repay you for that. And the day I kill Maya you'll be the first person I call." They both chuckled, the doctor tried to fight back her laugh to continue talking. "You're funny and goofy but you need someone who can make time for you, because you're kind of an attention whore." He chuckled, not denying it because he did love attention. "We're not dating and i'm sorry if I misled you. If I can repay you in any other way, let me know." Riley's watch started beeping, interrupting her. "I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek and ran back inside to the hospital.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley adjusted the bag on her shoulder that was filled with some paperwork that she neglected to do throughout the day and entered her apartment building. She felt bad for what she said to Lucas earlier, she was extremely blunt and it wasn't like her to be rude. The elevator dinged now that she was on the top floor and got her 2 keys ready to unlock the door. There was a tree sitting in the middle of the hall. "It's fake, so you don't have to worry about it dying." The man on her mind popped out from behind the tree.

She couldn't help but smile and gave him a hug.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite & review.**

 **Riley's dress: Promgirl .com search for 'ML-97112'. The red dress pops up first but click on the blush colored one.**


	2. Chapter 2-You're Annoying

**Chapter 2**

"Thank you for my tree." Riley admitted.

Lucas grinned. "You are very welcome, but it's pretty heavy so I think I should carry it inside for you."

Her chestnut eyes saw right through him. "You're sneaky."

"I'm a gentleman, is what I am." The brunette jingled the keys and after unlocking the handle, and a deadbolt moved to unlock another deadbolt with a different key. She stepped inside and turned off the alarm. "You Ms. Matthews have a fortress."

"Thank you." He squinted his eyes, finding it funny that she took it as a compliment. "Want a beer?"

"That'd be great." The green eyed man set the tree down in front of the bay window. The doctor passed him a beer and he noticed her empty hands. "You aren't having one?"

"No, i'm on call tonight." She slipped her jacket off and then her scarf before landing on the couch. "I told you i'm married to my job."

"Serious question." The officer lifted her legs and after sitting draped them across his. "How are you?" She tilted her head to the side. "We haven't really done a whole lot of catching up."

"I'm great, staying busy." His hands rubbed across her legs.

"So busy that you couldn't find a man to sweep you off your feet?" Her jaw opened and it slowly turned into a smile.

"Holy crap! You went there." She giggled. "Wow, that was a shot to the heart. Um, I guess so. Or it could be that I just haven't found the right man, i'd rather have a kid than a man. Men are more work."

"What the? Did you just say a husband who loves you is more work than a kid?" He took a swig of beer. "I'm not drunk already am I?"

"I should hope not or I could outdrink you when I was in high school." Her brown eyes tried hard to not look directly at him. "My previous statement may not be entirely true but your child will love you no matter what."

"Why can't you find a guy who loves you no matter what? You're pretty amazing in more ways than one." He winked and watched the brunette bite her lip.

"So what about you? Do you stay so busy that you couldn't find a woman?" His large hand clutched his chest.

"That is like a shot to the heart. I'm sorry." He chuckled. "I've dated but like you I never found the right man to sweep me away."

"Oh my gosh, are you admitting your true sexuality? Am I your beard?"

Lucas revealed his dimples and stared at her. "You're really funny."

"Thank you." His eyes stirred something deep inside of her, that same feeling she had at Josh's party. "So seriously how've you been?"

He broke his stare and took a swig of beer. "Um, good. Very good." She kept picturing him shirtless and she swore she could feel his lips on her neck. His green eyes inched closer towards her.

"Okay trouble. You should probably go."

"What? Why?" He whined.

"Don't whine you sound like a dog." Lucas spanked her and laughed. "You should go because you told me what happens if we sleep together twice."

"I did?"

"Yeah, marriage proposal."

"Right, I remember." He whispered. "Are you afraid to hang out with me? Afraid you can't resist me?" Riley pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh God, not only are you an attention whore but you're incredibly humble." The doctor swung her legs off and sauntered into the kitchen.

"Yeah don't you feel sorry for me?" He jumped on the countertop. "I crave attention but since I never get it i'm so reserved and don't know my own worth." Riley's eyes widened from shock.

"Wow, clearly you didn't get my tone of sarcasm. Secondly you are far from reserved we slept together after seeing each other for the first time in 2 years, you show up at my work, then my home, and now you're sitting on my countertop. To sum up I do not feel sorry for you, isn't that like every guy's fantasy?" She pulled some grapes out of her fridge and popped one in her mouth. "Having one night stands?"

"Technically we didn't have a one night stand. Since we saw each other at the party after, and then today." Lucas pulled a grape off the vine and ate it.

"Please have one." She joked. "You're kind of annoying, you know that?"

"So are you, maybe that's why we got along all those years ago? What do you think?"

"Hmm, maybe." Riley glanced at the ceiling recalling the memories from years ago. "Or it was probably because you kept helping and wouldn't leave when I tried to kick you out. Hey look at where we are, it's like deja vu!" The officer slid off the counter and leaned on the counter beside her.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" His smile faded when he looked at her.

"I didn't know you knew what that was. Sure."

"How are you? After, everything that happened?" He bit his lip and stared into her eyes. The brunette sighed and clenched her jaw.

"I'm-" Her phone started to ring. She slid the green phone on her screen still staring at the man in her apartment.

"This is Dr. Matthews." Her stomach was in knots and couldn't be more grateful that her phone interrupted their conversation. "How many centimeters is she dilated?" Lucas' eyes were so dreamy, just as she remembered. "4? Okay I will head down there, tell her I said to keep her legs closed, I want to see those twins. Thanks!" Still staring at Lucas she ended the phone call. "I have to go." The doctor broke eye contact and moved to put her jacket back on.

"Want a ride?"

"No, thank you though. I won't have a way to get back." Riley hunched over to put her shoes on. The officer sauntered towards her.

"Well, i'll walk you out." The brunette set the alarm and opened the door, hurriedly locking the deadbolts behind her. They were waiting on the elevator when she felt him staring. "So, where do you keep your gun when you're at the hospital?"

Her eyes moved to the left, glancing at him. "It stays in my car officer."

"Do you park in the parking garage?"

She nodded. "Why?"

"Just be careful." He whispered.

"Lucas Friar, is that emotions i'm hearing?" The doctor adjusted her purse and exhaled as she stepped outside.

"I have emotions Dr. Matthews, you should remember them well." She released a small smile while opening her car door. "Have a nice night Riley."

The brunette exhaled again, hoping to send out her nerves along with the breath. "Good night Lucas."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Hey peaches.  
 _Hey pretty. What are you doing?  
_ Filling out some paperwork on this lovely Friday night. You?  
 _Registering with Josh, do NOT give your future husband the scan gun when you register. I'm having to delete a punching bag and numerous other items off the registry.  
_ What future husband?

There was a knock on her door.

 _The one you're gonna get. Josh has a friend you can go on a date with.  
_ Riley had her hand on the door knob but continued to talk. No, i'm not doing any more blind dates.  
 _He's so sweet and so cute._ The brunette opened the door and wasn't as surprised as she should've been. A super sexy smirk appeared on his face.  
I can't do sweet, i'll chew him up and spit him out.  
Lucas immediately was pulled into her conversation.  
Riley gestured for Lucas to come inside. _Come on give him a chance. I want to go on double dates with you.  
_ Double dates are overrated and completely invasive.  
 _I'm going to set you up for our Christmas party._ Her eyes moved towards the man in her apartment.  
No don't. I already have a date.  
 _You do?  
_ Um, yeah. Hold on.

Riley placed her phone on mute. "Lucas!"

"Yeeeesss." The officer already knew where this was going and looked so cute when he was being smug.

"Please?" Her chestnut eyes were pleading.

"Please what Riley?"

"Will you be my date to my friends Christmas party? I really don't want to be set up again."

"Hmm." The brunette got tired of waiting and took her phone off of mute and put it on speaker, she'd just lie.

Yes peaches, I have a date. So no need to set me up.  
 _I don't believe you.  
_ That's rude.  
 _What, is he going to be sick the day of the party?  
_ That's rude too.

The phone flew out of her hands. This is Lucas, I promise I won't be sick the day of the party.  
 _Lucas? Why have I never heard of you?  
_ You are now. And clearly she isn't lying since i'm at her apartment.

Riley snatched her phone back.  
I'll talk to you later Maya. Love you bye.  
 _Wait-_

"You're welcome." The officer uttered.

"You're so arrogant."

"When's the party?" The brunette passed him a beer and his fingers lightly touched hers.

"You aren't going! I was lying about having a date since you wouldn't answer."

"She didn't believe you so I helped out." He admitted with pride.

Riley scoffed. "You're going to be sick."

"No, I just promised I wouldn't be sick, you don't want me to go back on my word do you?" She leaned against the counter and the green eyed man took a step closer. "Let me be your date." She felt butterflies as he inched even closer. His fingers moved some hair out of her face.

"You really don't understand the meaning of a one time thing do you?"

He chuckled lightly. "I know what it means. That doesn't mean I wanted to do it with you though."

She tried to hide the smile. "You said you could help me with the one night stand."

His broad shoulders moved up towards his ears and lifted her on the counter. "I did. Plus, I wanted you, can you blame me? Once we started I knew I wanted you more than once." Lucas' rough hand slid up her thigh.

"That's called ecstasy." She whispered.

"It's called attraction. You're absolutely beautiful." His lips touched her ear as he continued to whisper, Riley was in a daze. "You're so sexy and funny." He closed his green eyes while his lips touched her neck. "Let me be your date Riley. You won't regret it." His lips touched her neck again before pulling away.

"Fine, you've convinced me." The doctor whispered and gulped before continuing. "This Friday night. 7 o'clock, i'll give you the address."

He disagreed. "I'm going to pick you up."

"I don't go places where I can't leave on my own." He revealed his dimples. She couldn't develop feelings for him, especially since she wasn't sure if the IVF worked or not. The waters would definitely be easier if it didn't work. But she wanted a baby, she was almost 30 and had no relationship prospects, until now. She had to keep fighting him off, she had to.

"I'll give you my spare set of keys." The brunette bit the inside of her cheek. "Out of curiosity, why not? Why don't you go places where you can't leave on your own?" Riley hopped off the counter and meandered away from the situation where all she wanted to do was tear his clothes off.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm a police officer. It's part of the job." The doctor sat on the couch and continued working on her paperwork, completely ignoring the question. "You don't open up much do you?" They sat in silence and she found his hand on her thigh. "Well let me tell you something about me then. Ask me anything." Her chestnut eyes moved towards him. She was trying to fight off every natural instinct. Her back leaned against the couch, quickly glancing at his hand that was still resting on her thigh.

"I don't know what to ask you."

"Okay i'll ramble till you make me stop." She giggled, he was really sweet. "I don't get along with cats, they hate me for some reason. I love steak, the only sweet thing I eat are brownies and ice cream, everything else weirds me out." He laughed at the confused look on her face. "I know i'm odd."

"Okay I got one!" He turned his body to face her and waited with a grin. "Did you always want to be a police officer?"

"Original. I like it." She rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. He laughed, "no actually I was a marine for awhile, right out of highschool actually. When we met 2 years ago I had only been on the force for a few months."

"I didn't know you were a marine." He slowly nodded his head, she stared into Lucas' green eyes. "What made you want to do that?" Riley found herself intrigued in conversation.

"I needed some discipline. I was a troublemaker in school." Her sight moved from his eyes to his lips, remembering them on her neck and other parts of her. "And that is what I got. For sure." He joked. "I was sick of being an ass."

"That's pretty cool though that you wanted to help yourself. A lot of people don't want to change. But you are still an ass." The silence was filled with grins, stares and butterflies.

"Can I ask you a question?" Riley squinted her eyes shut and reluctantly agreed. "Can-" His hand found itself on her cheek. "Can I-" She just knew he was going to kiss her but the fire in his eyes faded. "Can I ask you why you wanted a one night stand?"

A small feeling in the pit of her stomach made her feel a little disappointed. "I don't really know, actually Maya is the one who brought it up. You offered and I mean look at you! It had been awhile, more than awhile and it was impulse. Plus I already knew you. My turn, why did you fight in school?"

Lucas exhaled sharply. "I don't really know actually, i'd like to think it was a phase and let me be clear I only fought assholes." She giggled. "I was angry a lot. You can't ask why yet, it's my turn. Did you ever think about me in the past 2 years?" The officer nonchalantly moved closer.

"If I said yes, then your ego would skyrocket." The brunette smiled.

"And if you said no?" She found herself staring at his lips.

Her breath was shaky. "Then i'd be lying." His lips crashed onto hers, his hand running up her thigh. "Lucas."

"Yeah." His lips continued kissing her lips and neck. She wanted to tell him to stop but it felt so good, every kiss was electrifing. Lucas' hand ran through her hair.

"Wait!" The brunette placed her hand on his chest. "We um, it was a one night stand right?"

"It doesn't have to be. It can be a two time thing, preferably more." He whispered and leaned in for another butterfly causing kiss. Her brown eyes smiled, but she rose from the couch anyways. She'd been debating on whether or not to tell him about the IVF and realized very quickly she was still too scared. She knew it would scare him off, even though she was constantly busy with work, the doctor truly enjoyed the attention he gave her. "What's wrong?"

"I guess it's mere confusion." She suggested. "What's happening here?" Lucas followed her lead and stood in front of her.

"I don't know." His arms reached for the sky as he removed his shirt. "I really don't, well-" The officer cut himself off and flexed his abs. His arms were larger than she remembered, in 2 years he had changed a lot, which sucked because he was already extremely attractive and now he was her kryptonite. "I mean, we're 2 adults who find each other sexy."

"I never said I found you sexy." The doctor whispered as he inched closer.

"You haven't looked into my eyes since I took off my shirt." The brunette licked her lips and touched his abs, subconsciously counting just to make sure they were all there.

"I like your eyes."

The right side of his lip turned upward. "I like your smile." The officer lifted her off the ground and sauntered towards the closed door he knew was her bedroom.

"I love your body." He gently laid her on the bed and felt his ego boost.

"What a coincidence, I love your body." Lucas worked to remove her tanktop and his lips instantly met her chest. "I love these two." She giggled as he sucked on her nipples after hastily tearing off her bra.

"Are we gonna do this again?" She questioned while biting her lip.

"Hell yeah we are!" Riley smiled and got on top.

She was capable of getting only two words out before ravaging him, "thank God."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley opened her eyes the next morning and was still in the daze where she had no idea what was going on. In her own little world where in that moment, nothing was complicated, nothing was confusing, and most of all nothing happened last night. Her eyes closed again, taking advantage of sleeping in, last night was one of the few where she didn't have to go to the hospital. The brunette rolled over and her arm landed on a muscular body. Her chestnut brown eyes opened and a high pitched shriek escaped her mouth.

Lucas was startled awake. "Holy crap Riles, what happened?"

"You're here."

His dimples became very apparent. "You didn't seem too upset last night." The brunette became very aware all of a sudden that her arm was draped on his abs, quickly removing it from its relaxed position Riley rolled on her back.

"Hook ups don't stay the night." She mumbled, trying not to look in his eyes.

"That hurts." His green eyes somehow made their way into her focus. "Just admit it, you like me."

"Wait, what is today?" Riley threw herself into a sitting position. "Saturday or Sunday?" She hastily started looking for her phone.

"It's Saturday, why? You have plans that you just now thought of to get rid of me?" The doctor yanked the sheets off the bed to cover up and started her shower.

"I wish I was that clever. But, no. I actually do have plans." He heard the shower door open and close, deciding very rapidly he would join her. "Hey, no."

"Hey, yes. There's no breakfast, you could at least offer me a shower."

Her eyes narrowed into a stare, realizing the man from last night had disappeared into the seemingly annoying one standing in front of her. "You absolutely can, after I have one."

"I'm already in here. Please." Different personality, same persuasive eyes. The doctor agreed with reluctance. "So where are you going?"

"Dance lessons, my friend Maya is getting married and her fiancee, my uncle Josh can't dance to save his life. I promised to go with them." His hand ran down her side.

"You need a partner?" No matter how annoying he can be, his hands still felt good on her. The only thing she could get out was a light scoff. "You're so annoying." He whispered.

"I was going to say the same thing about you." She giggled and turned around to look at him. "If i'm so annoying, why do you keep coming over?"

Lucas bit his cheek, which was super cute. "I guess i'm attracted to annoying."

"You're attracted to the sex that you get, and because you look like a Greek God it's hard to say no." Riley pushed the shower door open and dried off with a fluffy red towel after turning her curling iron on.

"It could be the sex, but it could be your award winning personality." He raised his voice to speak over the shower before popping his head out of the door.

"Pot calling the kettle black." She stated.

His lip pouted. "Okay so I won't go to the dance lessons. What're you doing tonight?" Her head leaned towards her shoulder. "Do you want me to say it?"

"Say what?" Her hands moved to curl her long brown hair.

"I like you Riley. It isn't just about sex for me." The green eyed man closed the shower door. They stayed silent, for the first time ever since they both always had something to say. Lucas couldn't like her, she could be pregnant. Riley couldn't let herself like him, but if she allowed herself to be honest she already did.

"Lucas, don't. I've got some stuff going on, you really need more attention than originally anticipated and unfortunately I can't give that to you." Her tone held disappointment and it was evident.

"It's not the attention, it's the 'you'. You can give me you." The doctor didn't hear the shower door open when she smiled. "Ah ha, see you like the fact that I like you." Her expression quickly changed from a smile to a straight face. He shut the shower off and stepped out. "I know what you've got going on, work." That's not all, she thought. "I get it, you love your job, and it keeps you busy. But, can I be bold?"

Riley giggled. "Aren't you always?"

He nodded in agreement and licked his lips. "Your job is helping enrich other peoples lives with kids, don't you want that for yourself?" The brunette set the curling iron down and sauntered towards her closet. She didn't want to tell him that in a few days she could be pregnant with some random sperm donor. That would definitely scare him off. "Fine, don't answer. I know you do."

Riley stepped out of her closet in her jeans and heels. "I'm working on it."

"Work harder and go on a date with me tonight." There was no sarcasm, he wasn't even slightly annoying when he asked that. Lucas clenched his jaw, seemingly nervous about her answer which again made him cuter. "I'll be here at 7." Her heels clacked into her bedroom. "This is the part where you say-" The green eyed man saw her load a magazine and click the safety on.

"This is the part where I say what?" Riley put it in a holster and covered it up with a blazer.

"You're so hot." The brunette tried to hide her blush.

"Mmm, no i'm not going to say that. Would you hurry please? I'm supposed to be there in 20 minutes." Really she just wanted him to put on a shirt his shoulders and abs were making her wish she didn't have to leave.

"If you say you'll go on a date with me tonight at 7 o'clock."

"You're my date to the Christmas party next weekend." The doctor put both of her cellphones in her pocket.

"That's like a week away."

Riley put a thumbs up and grabbed her purse. "You are absolutely correct it is a week away."

"I'll be here at 7." Lucas' strong hands turned her around to face him and his lips touched hers. The brunette didn't push him away, her entire body tingled.

The brunette gulped and nodded her head while staring into his eyes. "Okay."

"Thank you. Now i'll hurry."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya was laying on Riley's couch, and was not taking the hints that Riley was dropping to get her to leave. It was 6:45 and she didn't want the blonde to see Lucas. "Peaches don't you and Josh have plans tonight it's a Saturday?"

"No, not really. I was hoping you would want to hang out with me since you love me so much." The doctor bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to scream 'Maya get out' but she didn't feel like arguing today. "Aren't you on call?"

"Yes m'am. I got several false alarms today but no babies."

The blue eyed girl sat up. "Speaking of babies." Her eyebrows raised for the brunette to spill the beans.

"I take a test on Monday."

"Won't that mess up your date on Friday?" Maya smirked sarcastically. Apparently still not believing she would actually bring someone.

"It's a one time thing. He's cute but-" She cut herself off, noticing the clock. "You should probably head out peaches."

The blue eyed girl pouted. "Why?"

"I have a feeling it's going to be a busy night and i'm wanting to hit the sack since i'm a little sleepy." The blonde stood up and sauntered towards the kitchen.

"Peaches, how long have we been friends?" Riley tried to keep her back turned to her since she looked like a deer in headlights.

"Since middle school so going on 16 years." The brunette mumbled.

"So if I said I knew when you were lying, would you believe me?"

The doctor laughed at the ridiculous notion, or not so ridiculous. "What are you talking about?" Riley looped her arm through Maya's and sauntered towards the door. "I'm just sleepy honey. You understand, ya' know dancing all day." The brunette opened the door and there he was all 6 foot 2 inches of him.

Maya giggled. "Tired huh?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Thanks everyone for all the support! You're absolutely wonderful!**


	3. Chapter 3-First Date

**Chapter 3**

Riley literally looked like a deer in headlights, she was caught in between a rock and a hard place. "Peaches you said you were tired." Maya leaned on her hip and clicked her tongue. "This is Hottie McHotpants from the party." The brunette's head landed on the door frame.

"That's actually my nickname." The blonde turned towards the sexy man standing in her doorway. "I'm Lucas." His hand reached out for a shake. "Lucas Friar."

The doctor wanted to disappear, if she slunk into her bedroom would they notice? Of course they would, the rock on her right and the hard place on her left were staring at her. "I prefer Hottie McHotpants."

"I like it, flattering." His green eyes moved towards his date. "Riles you tired?"

"No!" Her blue eyes brightened. "She's not. Riley was just trying to get me out before you came. Now, why would she do that?"

Riley coughed. "That's enough of that you two. Maya, out. Please."

The blonde slid out of the apartment. "You better call me later Riles."

"Okay! Bye Maya. Please leave!" The doctor was still leaning on the door frame, when the officer walked into her home.

He lightly laughed and kissed her cheek. "You embarrassed of me?"

"No, more like i'm embarrassed of her. I think you remember her from the party, that's the friend i'm going to have to kill." A look of realization washed over his face.

"I thought she looked familiar."

"We've been inseperable since we were in the 6th grade. So if I did kill her then i'd be totally lost." Her brown eyes glanced towards his hands that were holding bags. "I thought we were going on a date?"

"We are. I'm going to cook for you, here." The bags landed on the counter, as he hastily moved to unload them she shut the door and locked all 3 locks. "I'm here, you don't have to worry." Riley turned on her heels and gulped.

"I'm not, it's more of a habit now than anything else." Her gaze was on the ground. "Can I ask Officer Friar a question?"

"What's up?" Lucas moved around her kitchen, searching for different pots and pans.

"Um, did y'all ever find out who did it?" The officer stopped moving and he turned around. "I'm just curious, i'm thinking it's a no." His green eyes locked on her.

"No. I'm sorry, we never did. The case was closed, the chief thinks it was a gang initiation kind of thing." When Riley moved to look at him, she tried to hide the mirror coating of tears.

"Excuse me." She rose from the barstool. "I left my on call phone in the bedroom."

"There are 2 phones right here, and neither one is mine." They stood in silence. "What are you really going to get?" He questioned.

"Nothing." She sunk back onto the barstool.

"You forget," he stopped for a moment to measure out some water, "I watched you for a few days, and then the past few times we hung out, I can tell when you're lying now."

Riley scoffed. "So now you think you know me?" Her face held a light hearted smile.

He started boiling some water and chopping garlic. "Alright let's play a little game. Don't go too indepth because you don't like opening up but, quiz me. Ask me a few questions about yourself."

"Are you prepared to lose?" She questioned.

Lucas laid the knife down. "Only if you do an arrogant victory dance. That's what I really like." They both giggled and he got back to chopping.

"Okay steak or chicken?"

"Steak, you're a beef girl." Her eyebrow raised. "Next, I know that was right."

"Movies or books?"

"Hmm, i'm going to take a guess and say it depends on your mood. Movies when you're home alone but when it's raining I can see you curled up on that bay window and reading." Riley smirked, while he poured some shrimp into the water and began boiling another pot. "You would rather stay inside for an evening than go out. You decided to become a baby doctor because you love kids. You hate texting since you never respond to any of mine, and you like me but don't want to admit it because you don't ever open up." Lucas turned to look at her and placed his palms on the edge of the counter to hold himself up. "How was that?"

"Wrong." He glared at her with a sexy grin. She tried to keep a straight face.

"No i'm not."

Riley moved her head from left to right. "No, you aren't." She whispered shyly.

"Can I ask you a question since I won?"

"I guess so." The brunette snatched a lemon slice to suck on and inhaled deeply, smelling all the delicious pots of food. Lucas stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eye.

"Do you feel safe with me?"

Her eyes narrowed from the sour taste of the lemon and confusion from his question. "I don't really know how to answer that." The doctor giggled, hopefully trying to avoid the question. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it." The green eyed man peruzzed her kitchen. "Italian seasoning?"

"In the pantry on the door. Now tell me what you meant, are you trying to get me to be deep and open up?" She questioned with an adorable smile.

"Is that possible?" He winked. She couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was, physically and him moving around the kitchen trying to keep his hands busy to hide the nerves. Riley's lips seperated, about to respond when her phone rang, she sighed heavily before answering.

This is Riley. His green eyes seemed defeated, hoping she wouldn't have to leave.  
 _Good evening, your Pamela House's doctor right?_  
Yeah, she's mine. What's wrong?  
 _She came into the ER and we've been monitoring her contractions.  
_ She's having contractions? She's preterm, what 32 weeks?  
 _She isn't feeling them anymore, but she's still having them and effaced. We gave her morphine to relax her uterus.  
_ Let's do this. Put her on bedrest, and have her come into my office on Monday morning. I'll squeeze her in. She's one of those that needs reassurance and I don't mind giving it to her.  
 _Thanks Dr. Matthews.  
_ Riley, please. You're welcome.

The brunette hung up the phone and turned on her heels back towards her guest. "Do you have to go?"

"No, I don't." She uttered and the officer noticed her eyes brighten. "A baby is wanting to make his grand appearance before he's supposed to." They sat and talked for another 15 minutes before the food was ready.

"Well i'm glad you didn't have to leave, especially since dinner is ready."

"Mmmm. Smells delicious." Riley divulged. "What'd you make?"

Lucas smirked and made her a plate. "My niece calls it shrimplebowl."

The look on Riley's face said it all. "Shrimplebowl? Is that one word or two?" The brunette grabbed a fork and felt her date sit beside her.

"Are you making fun of my niece Riley?"

"Absolutely not!" She admitted with a grin. "What is it?"

"Um, in reality I made it several years ago and I was just throwing things in a pot. There's italian, lemon, garlic, a little paprika, shrimp you know what just try it." Her fork spun in the noodles and she took a small bite. "You can kiss me if you like it, i'll be waiting."

Her chestnut eyes rolled. "Or I can tell you that this tastes amazing." The doctor looked to her left and felt his lips crash onto hers. "Easy, this is a first date."

"Won't be the last." He mumbled under his breath with a hint of hope.

"What was that?" Riley questioned.

"Nothing, i'm just glad you like it. Thank you for not being stubborn for a few seconds and for agreeing to go on a date with me."

The brunette scoffed. "Your welcome, I think."

"So I asked you the other night but your phone rang, so let's try this again." He took a drink of water and cleared his throat. "How are you since everything happened?" Riley broke eye contact and took another bite.

"Why does it matter?" It'd been 2 years, why drag out the skeletons from her closet?

"Riles, I don't mean to upset you." The brunette knew he didn't mean anything by it but even after all this time it was still a sore spot. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." She uttered.

"Which is girl talk for, i'm not fine."

The brunette set down her fork and it slammed against the bowl. "What do you want me to say?"

"You're sexy when you get angry." The doctor lightened her facial expression. "Alright now that you're down to a simmer, I only ask because I really want to know, I really care."

Riley held a light smile. She could tell he actually did which made this entire situation even worse. "I appreciate it but i'm fine, really. It was a long time ago."

"Is that why you have 3 locks on your door, an alarm system, and carry a gun with you at all times?" Her eyes glared, he felt like she was drilling a hole into his forehead.

"Is that any of your business?" The doctor jumped off the stool and started rinsing her bowl. "I'm prepared, is what I am. What would you rather me be?"

"I'm all for preparedness, but living in fear and being prepared are two different things." Lucas automatically wished he had kept his mouth shut. He ended up standing beside her, hoping to keep her calm.

"If I was living in fear I wouldn't leave my home. Hell I wouldn't be okay with being on call every other week, because when I get a phone call at 2 o'clock in the morning I have to wander in the streets alone. I'm not living in fear!" She snapped and turned towards him.

"You done?" She didn't want to be done, but he seemed to calm her, an affect neither knew about. She found herself staring into his green eyes.

"No." She whispered. Riley was irked that he was questioning the way she lived life on their 'first date'. "Maybe you should go."

"No." He stated and escorted her to the living room. "If you want, you can go into your room and i'll be out here." Leadership was a good look on him. "When couples fight, neither should leave."

The brunette started laughing. "Lucas we are not a couple. This is a date. A first date, and you had the nerve to tell me I was living in fear and that I wasn't 'okay'."

The officer clicked his tongue and forced them both onto the couch. "I'd really call this like a second date, since we've hooked up twice. And the whole 'we are not a couple' thing is really subjective."

Riley's fingers ran through her hair. "You're crazy." The brunette rose from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"My room apparently!" The door slammed and he chuckled lightly.

"Smooth move Friar." Lucas' muscular back landed on the couch. "You just screwed up."

Riley sat in her room staring at the ceiling. Why did she have to be confined in her own home? Why was she trapped in her bedroom? Her heels clacked on the hardwood and her door swung open, but there was no Lucas. The brunette kicked off her heels and sat on the bay window with her blanket. The curtains were open and she smiled seeing the Christmas lights. She grabbed the gun out of her holster and stared at it, she wasn't afraid of life. "I'm not." Riley whispered. Was she trying to convince herself? The front door swung open and she immediately cocked her gun.

"Oh, hello. What a greeting." The officer shut the door behind him. "You mind putting that away?"

"What are you doing here?" The brown eyed girl flipped the safety on and set it on the bay window.

"I brought dessert as a peace offering. Do me a favor and pick up the gun." Lucas took off his jacket and she saw his chest stretching the seams of his shirt. "Please." Riley unloaded the mag and emptied the chamber, keeping the barrel pointed away. "Good girl. Proper gun ettiquete." The doctor couldn't hide her rosy cheeks fast enough. He stood behind her and began whispering in her ear. "Now, aim."

"Why?" She gulped trying to retain her composure.

"Please." Her arms rose and aimed at a picture Maya had drawn for her while she was in med school. Every time he whispered chills went down her spine. Lucas' strong hands touched her shoulders. "Relax your shoulders." His rough hands moved down her arms. "Don't move your wrist, lock it out." The brunette dropped the gun and turned around to face him, his hands still holding onto her.

"So um," Riley cleared her throat, "what did you say you were doing back here?" His lips crashed onto hers. He pulled away and they touched foreheads. Riley knew she was digging herself deeper and deeper into a hole that was filled with emotions and future arguments. Would it be worth it?

"I brought dessert as a peace offering. Um, brownie with ice cream." Her brown hair moved to look at the bag. "Can I stay for dessert?"

"Yeah. You can."

"Okay, but no sex though. Riley i'm serious, this is a first date."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stared into her closet, trying to figure out which one of her many dresses she'd wear tonight. The doctor wore scrubs more than half of her life but could never turn down a pretty dress. She hadn't seen Lucas in 2 days, which she had hoped would be enough to get rid of those damn butterflies. But even the mere thought of him caused them to come back. She couldn't ever get him to leave once he came over, so they had spent hours a night, talking. Among other things. The brunette pulled her black bow dress off the hanger with her blue heels and hurriedly got dressed after realizing it was 6:45.

She had to tell him, she had to. When was the question, or maybe she could just meet him for lunch one day with a big belly and yell surprise! Riley knew their relationship was more than just random hook ups, she hadn't admitted that out loud yet but he had, several times. She moved her curled brown hair out of the way and after touching up her smoky eye, put on a pair of simple diamond studs. Christmas was just a few days away and she had no idea if she was supposed to get him something. Do you get people you may or may not be seeing, but definitely are sleeping with, gifts? Even though you may be dumped soon because of some really shocking news.

Either way the doctor couldn't have been happier. Riley was going to be a mom, she had planned on doing this alone anyways, she didn't need a man. Not even one as amazing as Lucas, who could calm her when the moment struck, or drive her absolutely nuts more than half the time. Coincidentally whether he was annoying or sweet she enjoyed having him around. "Open the door beautiful." After snatching her coat and purse off the couch, the door opened and revealed Lucas looking extremely sexy, just like when they reunited at Josh's party. "Wow, you're gorgeous." They touched lips and he passed her an orchid. "Are those still your favorite?"

"You remembered from 2 years ago?" She sauntered into the kitchen and pulled down a vase. "Of course they're still my favorite. It's so pretty how they sit delicately on the water." Her brown eyes shifted back towards him after placing it in water. "And you, spoil me." Riley kissed him again, a new favorite past time of hers.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes sir." She uttered while grabbing her purse again.

"That purse is a little small for a gun." Lucas whispered. "Or is it on your thigh again? I can check if you want."

The brunette giggled. "Oh I actually don't have a gun tonight." The emerald accents on his face widened as they waltzed in the elevator.

"You, Riley Matthews aren't carrying a gun?" She shook her head from left to right. "Why? You always have a gun."

She released a sarcastic chuckle and sighed, "i'm with you, right? You aren't going to let anything bad happen to me. Are you?" A huge smile overcame his face.

"Absolutely not." The officer opened his passenger door and drove to the party at Josh's house. "Do you feel safe with me Riles?"

"Yeah I guess so. I mean you were there for me 2 years ago and now you won't leave me alone so, I trust you." He chuckled.

"You don't want me to leave you alone. You just don't want to admit it." Riley didn't say anything for fear of boosting his ego. All her worries disappeared when she was with him. "So, who's all going to be here tonight?"

"Some friends and family. Why?" Her fingers dug through her purse trying to find her lipstick.

"Oh just the whole meeting family thing kind of freaks me out." Her head moved to the left to look at him. "I'm great with parents so I don't know why i'm so nervous."

"Relax, it's just a Christmas party." Since her words didn't work to relax him, the kiss on his cheek did. "You'll be great. You're pretty damn charming. Park right there."

The engine turned off and he opened the door for her. "I'm charming?"

"When you aren't being annoying you absolutely are." The front door opened before they had even gotten there and Maya was waiting for her. "Hey peaches!"

"Long time no see babe. Get in here." The girls hugged and giggled. "Lucas, nice to know you aren't sick."

He shook her hand. "I promised I wouldn't be."

"Point for the plus column." The blonde mumbled. "There's food and drink in the kitchen, dancing in the living room, and conversation in the formal living room. I don't recommend that place."

"LUCAS!" His eyes moved around the party trying to figure out who called his name. "Luke." A tall man with dark hair attacked him with a hug.

"Zay! How you been man? Oh my God it's been what, 2 months?" The friends hugged again and the doctor was glad he knew someone else at the party.

"Yeah, 2 months. Get your gun out of your ass, pull yourself away from work and come see me." Lucas let out a light hearted laugh. "What are you doing here? Who are you here with?"

The officers arm wrapped around Riley's waist. "This is Riley, Riley this is Zay. Like you and Maya we've known eachother since we were in elementary school."

"Hi Zay, nice to meet you." The tall man took her hand and kissed it.

"Could you be any cuter?" His lips touched her hand again.

"Alright Zay. Back off, she's mine." The doctor glanced upwards and grinned.

"Lucas, since you know someone else here. Do you mind if I steal my wifey away for a quick sec?" Maya questioned.

"Not at all." The brunette was drug into the kitchen and out of his sights.

"Have you told him?" Riley rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Do you think Lucas would be here if I did?"

"You have to tell him." The blue eyed girl mumbled, trying to keep their conversation private.

"No shit sherlock." The doctor grabbed a cup of water. "How do you tell someone that? We just started seeing each other like a week ago, just tell him, 'hey i'm pregnant with a sperm donor i'm due at the end of September'."

"Just like that, that should work fine." Maya joked.

"Keep it up and I revoke your auntie priviliedges."

Maya sipped on some wine. "Technically i'll be his or hers great aunt, i'll be your aunt."

"Ugh, I hate you." Riley kept trying to steal glances at her date and Maya noticed.

"I'm nice to look at too you know." The brunette chuckled when her parents entered the kitchen.

"Hey momma, hey daddy." They soaked up their daughters embrace.

Topanga, her mother smiled. "Josh told me you were bringing a date."

"Of course he did."

"Well where is he? I want to meet him." The doctor smelt his cologne and smiled.

"Hi, i'm right here. Lucas Friar, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." The officer placed his hand out front and smiled.

"Please, Cory and Topanga." Mrs. Matthews grinned at her daughter and gave a thumbs up.

"I remember you Friar." Cory uttered. "You are a year older, is that right?" Lucas tilted his head to the side.

"Mr. Matthews, my middle school history teacher?" Cory agreed with pride. "Wow, this is crazy. I had no idea."

Her mother grinned. "Seems like you two have spent a whole lot of time talking about us."

Riley cleared her throat. "This is still very, very new. Whatever this is, since it's just a date." A gulp of water prevented her from speaking anymore.

"Is he coming to the Great Wolf Lodge?" Mrs. Matthews pryed with a mischevious grin.

"No, mother. He isn't, he's busy i'm sure." The green eyed man stood behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

"What's at the Great Wolf Lodge Mrs. Matthews?" Topanga knew she shouldn't, but she wanted grandchildren and soon. Little did she know, their daughter had a huge surprise.

"Family reunion, every year the first weekend of January we go up there and spend a weekend. So much fun, perfect for all the kiddos." Cory wanted to tape his wife's mouth shut.

"A family reunion? That sounds awesome, my family has never done anything like that." The green eyed man admitted. "Well, i'm off on the weekends, it's during the week that i'm super busy. If Riley asks i'd love to." Topanga and Riley were going back and forth, giving stern looks and mouthing random words but neither understanding what exactly it was the other was trying to say. Mrs. Matthews gave one final stern look and the brunette put on a smile to face him, whatever it is he was.

"Lucas, in a little less than 2 weeks my family is having a family reunion at the Great Wolf Lodge, if you are free I would love it if you could join us." The doctor added in a sarcastic smile, hoping he'd take the hint.

"I'd love to." He winked and gave a small grin that melted her heart. She'd never had that happen before, someone who could make her forget everything with a grin. She's also never had a man annoy her so much but still want to hang out with him. "Riley you want a drink?"

"No. Thank you I have water." Her attention moved from the officer to her parents. "Would you excuse us for one second?" The brunette tugged his hand to a secluded corner, which was extremely hard to find. "Damn it Lucas!"

"What?" He questioned with those dang dimples she became very fond of.

"I thought you'd get the hint!"

He clicked his tongue and pretended to think sarcastically. "No, I didn't get a hint. Oh no were you not wanting me to go?"

"I hate you!" Lucas open mouth laughed and gave a shocked expression. "You're so annoying." She added with umpf. He snatched her hands.

"You don't hate me." His lips touched her fingertips and she forgot all about what just happened.

"No." Riley whispered as he kissed them again. "You know Zay kissed my hand several times, I haven't washed them." Riley's hands fell back down at her side causing her to giggle.

"Sorry about that, he knows a pretty lady when he sees one. And you, Riley Matthews are gorgeous." Her cheeks turned red from either nerves or embarrassment.

"You said 'she's mine'." Her long ivory arms draped around his neck.

"Aren't you?"

"Am I?" The brunette replied with a mischevious grin, getting so caught up in the moment she forgot about what she had to tell him. She didn't have to tell him tonight.

"You are." Lucas' lips touched hers, and currents of electricity surged through her body. "What're you doing on New Years?" He bit his lip hoping she'd be free.

Her gaze moved from his eyes to the floor. "I'm on call actually."

"Quiet evening at home it is."

"Don't you have to work?" She questioned.

"Till 10 since it's no refusal but I can come over afterwards." She nodded her head and kissed him again. His hands felt so right around her, it made it seem like no one else existed.

"Riley Grace." Josh popped out from behind her, apparently people still existed.

"Uncle Josh." The doctor gave him a hug. "You remember Lucas from the party?"

"Yes I do, i'd actually love to talk to you about some stuff. Do you mind?"

The brunette interrupted before he could answer. "Josh come on, it's a Chri-"

"Not at all." Lucas gave her a wink. He'd love to stay with his now girlfriend all night but he had to get to know her family. Especially since he was going to the family reunion in 2 weeks, he'd have to know someone else there besides Riley. Throughout the night she'd go check on him, but he was pretty wrapped up in the conversation with Josh. He'd pull her into his lap, which she secretly loved and kiss her arms but, the doctor didn't mind hanging out with Maya and her folks. They even took their first picture as a couple, since the blonde so graciously offered.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey beautiful." The front door opened and she automatically smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, how are you?" His lips touched hers and she let out a happy sigh.

"Better now." Lucas' hands wrapped around her waist and his chin landed on her shoulder while she cooked. "What're you making?"

"Chicken Fettucini. You hungry?" Riley turned around and grinned, she felt domesticated.

"Very, thank you for cooking." The green eyed man kissed her again before removing his jacket. He was so sexy and more than that he didn't know it, which made him even sexier. "So, Christmas is tomorrow." The brunette licked her fingers and agreed. "Since I have to work all night and you are on call I brought you're gift over tonight."

"You didn't have to get me anything." The doctor divulged. Luckily she went yesterday and got him a small something. Everyday she spent with him, she liked him even more which was bad, really bad.

"Of course I did. It's nothing big but you're technically my girlfriend now." Riley's heart soared. She hadn't had a boyfriend in a little over 2 years and she felt wanted, which wasn't a necessity for her but, she couldn't deny she loved it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Riley's Dress: promgirl . com MD-D13259AMU**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **The Talent: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this.  
Discursus: Thank you so much! I really enjoyed this chapter, reminds me of my now husband.  
Oasis 29: Awe, thanks! I'll try to update as much as possible.  
** **Alexa boyer22003: I got my inspiration from the movie, however it does switch pretty soon. Please keep reading:)**


	4. Chapter 4-New Years

**Chapter 4**

"Come here. Come sit in my lap." Riley turned the burner on simmer and sauntered into the living room.

"In your lap?" She sighed jokingly.

"Yes! Take it or leave it. Meaning you can't sit at all." The brunette landed on his legs and her left arm wrapped around him. "Okay, here you go." Lucas pulled a small box out of his jacket and he beamed with pride. She immediately thought her gift wasn't going to be good enough and she seemed slightly disappointed. "Beautiful, it's okay if you didn't get me anything. I got what i've wanted for the past 2 years." He admitted and the brunette gulped her feelings.

"I did get you something, but let me open this first and determine if I need to get you something different." She kissed him before opening her present.

"You aren't going to get me anything more than you already have." The officer commanded. "Open your present, please." Her eyes moved to the box and she carefully unwrapped it, thinking a slight jolt would ruin it. The lid lifted off of the box and she gasped, and immediately their foreheads connected.

"It's beautiful, I love it." Lucas took the box out of her hands and carefully removed the necklace from its packaging.

"I know it's a little cheesy. But, I thought you'd like it." He put it around her neck and the brunette's fingers touched the hart with a cut out police badge in the center.

"I love it." Riley turned back around to face him and touched his soft lips, the lips she loved kissing. "Thank you." She whispered. Normally the guilt would probably overtake her from hiding something like her pregnancy but, she wanted to be with him. And the undeniable truth is Riley wouldn't be as soon as she told him.

"You're very welcome, now you can have a piece of me even when i'm not around." The brunette kissed him again and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know what you're trying to do."

"What do you mean?" Her lips touched his neck.

"You're hoping we'll have sex so I won't ask you about what you got me." The doctor continued to kiss his neck and she tried to pull off his shirt. "What'd you get me?"

"Nothing, now take off your shirt, it's been awhile since i've seen your body." Her hands lifted off his v neck and grazed his abs.

"Riley Grace." The doctor pulled away and narrowed her eyes.

"I despise Josh for telling you that." He immediately disagreed.

"I'm a police officer baby, I know all." The brunette stayed silent while she gazed into his eyes. Out of all the times she'd done this, she just now realized he had flecks of gold in them. He revealed his dimples and set her on the couch. "Now where is it? Hm, is it under the tree I forced you to decorate?" Lucas glanced at a few name tags and stood back up. "Or is it in your room."

"No!" He had already opened the door and she instantly followed after him. "No!" It was too late, he already found it. Laying on her bed was a good hiding spot, she thought. "Oh God." His lips turned to a smile. "I'm getting you something else." The doctor mumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't know how much we were supposed to spend on one another. I love my necklace and-"

"SHUSH!" He laughed and held her face. "I love it, I love that picture and you aren't getting me anything else. I was going to ask for a copy, and now I have something to set on my nightstand. Now, I won't have to just picture you in my mind when i'm laying in bed at night."

"You think about me when you're at home?" Riley whispered while her fingers touched his abs.

"All the time." Lucas' strong fingers moved to start unbuttoning her shirt. "For 2 years." His lips touched her neck. "Even more the past couple of weeks." Every whisper sent tingles throughout her body, while her shirt fell to the floor. "I regretted not asking you on a date." The green eyed man kissed her lips while unbuttoning her miss me jeans. "I thought about how beautiful you were even after everything that happened." His voice sent her in a trance, an amazing, ecstasy filled trance. Riley stood still feeling his lips all over her body. "Lay down." He whispered.

The brunette didn't hesitate, she threw herself onto the bed. "I thought about how badly I wanted to be with you." Lucas kissed her inner thigh while he removed her red lace panties. "Not just sexually."

"Lucas you don't have to do that." It was too late his hands strapped her hips down, and his tongue played. His green eyes stared at her as she tried to move away, her body twitching from the pleasure he brought. Riley released several moans and uttered his name. "Oh my God." Her back arched as she climaxed, gasping for air as she called out his name.

Lucas stood up and unbuttoned his jeans revealing his erection. "I thought about how sweet you were." He climbed on top while she removed her bra. They gazed into eachother's eyes while he slid into her. The officer always loved watching her reaction once he entered her. "How funny you were." He thrusted, feeling her legs wrap around his back. "How sexy you were." He tried to go deeper with every thrust, seeing the pleasure in her eyes was enough to make him lose it. "I'm going to take it slow with you tonight baby."

She was barely able to utter the words, "okay."

"I want to take my time and make you feel really good." Her fingers ran down his back. This was the first time they were having sweet sex, every other time it was, I have to have you now sex which was great. But with every thrust; every touch of their lips, everytime she rotated her lips and arched her back while moaning his name, made this the best time yet.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **2 years ago.**

"You're on break Riles, let loose." Maya insisted.

"I know I am but i'm going to my parents in the morning and i'd rather not be hung over." Riley giggled and laid some cash on the table. "I'll see you later peaches." She leaned over and kissed the blondes cheek.

"Alright fine, be lame."

"I am, and proud of it." The brunette stepped outside and sighed happily that she was on break. "That way." She mumbled to herself and after ensuring her coat was on well started her trek home. The streets were surprisingly empty with it only being 11 o'clock and she could only assume people were at one of the multitude of Christmas parties. A white van with zero windows turned onto the street and she instinctually moved closer to the stores. Not that it would do much good, they were closed. It sped up and she heard the brakes screech as it came to a halt and the brown eyed girl began to run. It didn't do any good, a man in a black ski mask already had her in his grasps.

Riley turned around trying to push him off. "LET ME GO!" The fight didn't last long when she got punched in the face twice, knocking her unconscious. She woke up in what she could only assume was an abandoned warehouse, and not knowing what time it is. Her arms were zip tied to a fence above her head, her legs were ziptied in an X position above her. Riley immediately started to silently cry while trying to break the hold the black plastic had on her.

She heard a door open and 3 men entered. The struggle to break fee was unsuccessful as they stood right in front of her. "Please let me go. I'll give you anything." The brunette sobbed.

"Not yet." A man who wasn't much taller than she was cut her ties loose, letting her fall to the floor again hitting her head. "Do it man."

"No, you do it!" Her eyes moved to find an exit while they argued. She found the door and immediately ran hoping to be free of this nightmare that everyone says will never happen. Riley was tackled to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. The man stood up and kicked her several times in the ribs. "Fine, i'll do it."

"NO!" He unzipped his pants and held her arms above her head. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" She began to cry from the pain.

 **2 Days Later.**

Riley fumbled up the steps to the precinct clutching her ribs and shivering. Her clothes had been torn to pieces and she was barefoot. Her eyes were bruised, her lips and face were bloodied, she looked terrible and felt even worse. She somehow had the strength to open the door and enter into the fluorescent lighting of the police station. The brunette kept her head down. "Hello m'am how can I help you?" Riley raised her head and collapsed to the ground. "M'am!" The woman officer ran around the desk to help her. "FRIAR! GET OUT HERE NOW!" She was shivering, pale, and occasionally whimpering.

Officer Friar ran to the front and fell to the floor. "Get me a blanket, call an ambulance she's in shock." He held her in his arms and gazed into her eyes.

"EMT is on the way, here's the blanket." A few minutes later the transportation had arrived. "Come on let's get her outside."

"No, you need to move people as little as possible when they are in shock. They'll take care of it. I'll go with and talk to her when she wakes up."

Several hours later Riley laid in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask on and an IV in her arm. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, everything was blurry and she began to struggle. Ripping the mask off of her face and reaching for the IV, when a hand stopped her. The brunette moved to swing her arm. "No, no. I'm a police officer and that is fluids, you went into shock and you were extremely dehydrated." The brunette collapsed onto the pillow and searched the room. "How're you feeling?" Her hands covered her face, and the brunette immediately regretted that decision. "Oh no," his hands pulled hers off of her face after she winced from pain, "You shouldn't do that." A few tears fell from her face. "You have a few fractures and bruises. And a cracked rib." They stayed silent for a few minutes until he spoke up again. "Were you attacked?"

"Yeah." She whispered. "A few days ago. I saw the sun rise like twice." He dropped his head seeing how upset she was. Riley followed his lead and started to sob when a nurse walked in to check her IV.

"How're you feeling?" There was no reply as she changed the bag of fluids.

"M'am." Her brown eyes moved to look at the nurse. "I need to be tested, please." She continued to sob. Her words cut through everyone in the room.

"Yes m'am. I'll get a doctor." The nurse left the room and Officer Friar sat on her bedside to hug her.

"I'm Lucas, Lucas Friar and i'm gonna take care of you." The brunette sobbed into his chest.

"Thank you." Or at least that's what he thought she said, it was hard to tell she was pressed into his chest and sobbing. A few minutes later a doctor entered the room and Lucas stepped out to give them some well deserved privacy. The green eyed man stood beside the door and felt helpless, which for him was a new feeling. 20 minutes later the doctor came out and shook hands.

"Um, she wants to file a report. I swabbed for any DNA and sperm, i'll get you that test kit as soon as I can." Lucas nodded his head. "She said there were 3 men that took turns for 2 days, she has multiple vaginal tears. Take it easy on her officer." He felt like his stomach had churned and his fists turned white.

"Of course." The officer waited five minutes before entering the room, trying to release some anger without causing a scene. The green eyed man came to the conclusion quickly that he wasn't going to be able to calm down anytime soon, and entered the room to do his job. Riley was staring out the window quietly crying, and his fists relaxed almost immediately. "I'm sorry this happened to you-" He stopped realizing he didn't know her name, "miss."

"Riley, Riley Matthews." The brunette turned to look at him, showing her battle scars. "It's not your fault." She whispered.

"I want to make it very clear, i'm here to help you okay? I know that sometimes women who have been in similar situations become afraid of-"

"I'm not afraid of you." A light smile approached his face after he was interrupted. Her eyes moved back towards the window.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now? Because we can-"

"I'm sure. While it's fresh in my mind." Riley's eyes closed and a few tears fell. "I'm not afraid of you." She mumbled again, the brunette wasn't sure why she repeated it. If she was trying to convince herself or him.

"How about we wait awhile. I'll give you some alone time and come back with paperwork. I don't want to rush you." He whispered and found himself sitting on her bedside again.

She moved to wipe her tears and winced in pain. She grunted out of anger and whispered, "I can't even wipe away my tears!" Riley admitted under her breath. "Why does this happen?"

"I don't know why this happened to you, and I wish it didn't." Lucas felt that he may not have met her any other way. "I'm going to be right outside okay?"

"Can you just sit in here? I'd feel better." She whispered and hoping she didn't sound to needy.

"Of course I can." He couldn't help but grab her hand. "I can keep an eye on you the next few days if you'd like." Riley dropped her head and sweetly removed her hand.

"That's not necessary. You have other things to do."

He disagreed. "I'm pretty boring." The brunette let out a light chuckle. "I'd really enjoy it if I could. You'll be in here till tomorrow at least, I can stay." When she looked at him, he noticed how gorgeous she was even after everything that happened to her. "Please?"

She grinned lightly. "You're kind of persistent. You know that?"

"I've been told that." He laughed. "So it's settled, i'll stay and keep an eye on you until your cleared to go home." Her hand landed on his again and he noticed her bruised wrists, rainbow of purple, blue and black. "I really am sorry. You didn't deserve this."

"That's sweet but you don't know me."

"I can tell you're an amazing person." He whispered. Lucas was hooked.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Hey.  
 _Hey beautiful what are you doing?  
_ I'm watching The Holiday, eating steamed green beans and drinking a Naked Juice.  
 _That sounds hot.  
_ Yeah, i'm just hoping I don't get called in before I see you.  
 _I want to see you too. One more hour. Just text me if you do.  
_ Of course I will. Be careful please.  
 _Always. I'll see you soon.  
_ Hopefully.

Riley hung up the phone and munched on some green beans. She'd changed her eating habits and after drinking a gallon of water a day she'd have a fruit or veggie smoothie. She even found herself randomly reading and talking to the baby. The brunette stared at her belly, she obviously wasn't showing yet and won't for about 2 months, this being her first pregnancy and having a toned stomach. The doctor's on call phone started to ring and she immediately groaned.

This is Riley.  
 _One of your patients is at a 3._ She glanced at the clock it was 9:50. _Can you come in?  
_ Yes. I'll be there soon.

The phone call ended and she grabbed her other phone.

-Hey Luke, i'm sorry I just got called in. I don't know when i'll be back. Happy New Years babe.

 _I'll kiss your picture if I need to._

She giggled. -Not sure if that's creepy or not.

There was no reply, which was okay because the doctor had to get ready to deliver a New Years Eve baby, or possibly a New Years baby. Two hours later, she had delivered 2 babies and was extremely elated that in October she wouldn't have to give the baby up. Riley was filling out some paperwork at the receptionist desk, trying to distract herself from not being with him at midnight. "2 minutes." The receptionist muttered excitedly. The doctor was about to reply when her phone rang.

This is Riley.  
 _Hello Riley, this is Lucas.  
_ Hey, what are you doing?  
 _Wishing I was with you.  
_ Yeah, me too what is it now like 1 minute and a half till midnight?  
 _Yeah. How's work going?  
_ Great, I delivered 2 beautiful babies.  
 _1 minute.  
_ What?  
 _50 seconds till midnight.  
_ Oh did you call to talk to me when the clock strikes midnight?  
 _Yeah, kind of.  
_ Kind of?

There was a faint voice coming from the hallway, but the doctor ignored it.

Lucas? You there?

Riley hung up the phone and waited on him to call her back. "20..19..18..17.."

"Who is that?" The brunette set her pen down and trudged through the hallway, phone in hand. "Oh my God!" Her hand covered her mouth while she laughed.

"10..9..8..7..6.." Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "5..4..3..2..1. Happy New Year beautiful." His lips touched hers, sending surges of electricity throughout her body. Riley's arms wrapped around his neck and tried to prevent herself from smiling so she wouldn't have to stop kissing him.

"How'd you know where I was going to be?" She questioned. His green eyes moved down the hallway towards the receptionist desk who was clapping and smiling. "So you wanted to be here when the clock struck midnight?"

"Or my Cinderella would've been gone." He winked.

"You're so cheesy." She kissed him again and giggled. "But, thank you for coming. I was sad."

"I was too. I decided I didn't want to kiss a picture on New Years, you were right it was creepy." The doctor giggled and gave him a hug. "Now I get to go home and miss you."

"Hold on. Come with me." Riley's hand grasped his. "Anna i'll be right back i'm getting him a key. Call me if you need me." The receptionist nodded and got back to work. She tugged him into an office and snatched her purse. "Here you go." The brunette pulled a key off of the key ring. "Go to my place. I should be there soon."

He held a light smirk. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"We've only been together officially for a week, this is too much too fast." He chuckled and immediately said he was joking.

"We seriously slept together within 20 minutes of seeing each other. Go back to my place, and make yourself at home. I should be there," Her eyes moved towards her watch, "in like an hour."

"Can't wait." The couple kissed one more time and she watched him leave.

"Hashtag fairytale." The doctor mumbled.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Riley's Necklace: Go to google and search 'piece of my heart patricia hoff police officer necklace' it is the first picture that pops up in google images.**


	5. Chapter 5-Secrets

**Chapter 5**

"Riles, you have to tell him." Maya was in the passengers seat, every now and then making glances at her best friend who quit responding awhile ago. "Josh will be bringing Lucas by the way."

"What, why?" Riley questioned.

"He was going to be at the precinct anways. And that way you and Lucas will have your own car, and so will we." The brunette moved her head from left to right. "Now I know you can hear me and you've just been ignoring me. Why don't you want to tell him?"

"Because." She bit the inside of her cheek. "Because this way I can pretend he may still be happy about it." The pair of blue eyes softened their stare. "I finally have everything I want and I know as soon as I tell him he'll run for the hills."

"You two have been hooking up for what, 6 weeks? You've said he's thought about you for the past 2 years when he pulled you over, he cares about you Riles." The brunette bit her lip, she never told anyone what happened to her, which is something else she'd have to tell Lucas eventually. "How far along are you?"

"6 weeks." Her head moved to look out the back window.

"How crazy would it be, if the baby was Lucas'?"

The doctor started laughing as she turned into the lodge's parking lot. "It is more than highly unlikely, like 99 percent sure it isn't his. We've used protection before, which isn't always something you can count on but it isn't his." The car was put into park. "I'm just glad that this is happening before I start to show, I can still wear a 2 piece one last time."

"By the way, that time at the party I highly doubt y'all used protection. It was so impulsive."

She ignored her statement, and the friends entered the hotel. They were surprised to see her parents hanging out in the lobby. "Hey, I didn't know y'all would be down here. I figured you'd be in the waterpark, or getting the rooms set up."

"Where's Lucas?" Topanga questioned. "Riley Gra-"

"Seriously everyone stop middle naming me, he's driving up here with Josh mom."

"Yeah," the blonde interjected, "They are actually probably on the way already."

"Wonderful." Mr. Matthews said sarcastically. "We're down here because we're catching people as they come in. Riles, here's your wrist band room 1075. Maya, room 1090."

The blue eyed girl grinned. "Thank you Matthews. If we decided to go to the waterpark can you give the guys their wristbands and rooms and what not?"

"Of course," Mrs. Matthews smiled, "We're all meeting at the Fire Lodge on the 4th floor for dinner tonight at 8. Everyone should be here by then." The girls nodded and went to change into their swimsuits.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Josh, how're we going to find the girls? It is crazy in here." There were kids running everywhere, and they couldn't even shout their names because it was so loud from all the screaming.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We started our reunion here because we were kids and it became a tradition. My other brother has several daughters, and my sister has a little boy so it should be fun." Josh admitted to his new friend and they continued to peruze the indoor waterpark. "Oh you know what, I know exactly where they'll be." They both walked to the exit of the slides and waited.

"How do you know they'll be here?"

"Because I know them both very well, and when they get together they're back in high school. When they come here they are back in middle school and have to ride all the rides together." The officer chuckled lightly, which made him flex his abs, his eyes moved towards the water when a tube with 2 girls flew out. "There they are."

 _Begging, begging you.  
Put your lovin' hand out baby._

Riley rose from the tube and pushed her wet hair out of her face. Lucas' jaw dropped.

 _Begging, begging you.  
Put your lovin' hand out darlin'._

She smiled upon seeing Lucas and trudged towards his direction. The water ran down her toned body and simple black bathing suit. She didn't need anything but simple, she made it gorgeous.

"Hey baby." Her lips touched his. "How are you?"

"Really, really great!" He exclaimed, trying to prevent the blood from rushing south.

"Want to ride some rides? The water's a little chilly-"

"Perfect! Lead the way." Riley narrowed her eyes with a smile on her face and took his hand.

Maya smiled and followed Josh. "The lines are long right now, there's a lazy river, a hot tub, a place to play basketball and a wave pool. Then the kiddie areas, which I am perfectly fine with going to." Everyone laughed at their blonde friend.

"Lazy river sounds good to me." The brunette suggested and the green eyed man hurriedly agreed.

Josh looked at his fiancee. "We're going to go play some basketball. If we don't see y'all before dinner have fun." The doctor grabbed a tube and was very aware of her surroundings and kids kicking feet.

"This place is crazy." Lucas hung on a side of the tube as they floated down the directed path.

"Yeah, I love it though. The energy is pretty amazing, I just love kids." Her brown eyes glanced at his green ones. Now would probably be a great opportunity to talk to him about children. "How do you feel about kids?"

He smiled lightly, and she visibly relaxed. "I love kids. I would love to have one someday."

"Oh, keep me out of the waterfall please." The officer moved her out of the way before she continued talking, "so, when is someday for you?"

"I'd really already love to have kids. If that helps me at all." Her dimples made him happy. "I always thought i'd name my girl Anna and my little boy Wyatt." Riley's heart melted, thinking about kids is one thing, but going into detail like that is another. "His middle name would be mine, David."

"Wyatt David Friar. That's adorable." He stood up and kissed her lips.

"What about you?" He questioned.

"Um, I hadn't really thought of names. To me getting pregnant was the hard part." They both laughed.

"You mean would be the hard part."

Her eyes widened slightly and played along. "Right. 'Would be' the hard part."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright, so I know you introduced me to everyone but causally give me another run down." The green eyed man whispered.

"To my left is Aaron and my Aunt Morgan. Across from you is my Uncle Eric, he's crazy, and his wife Rachel. The kids to his left are Miranda, Morgan, Madison and Mackenzie. They gave up on having a boy." Lucas chuckled lightly. "Next to my parents are Amy and Alan, my grandparents and next to Maya and my Uncle Josh are Shawn and Katy. Maya's mom and step dad. Shawn is also my dad's best friend and coming this way with my uncle Eric, be on guard." He nodded his head and pretended like their conversation never happened.

Eric's hand landed on one side of Lucas, and Shawn on the other side. "Shawn, Eric how are y'all?" Lucas questioned.

"You're a pretty good looking guy." Eric divulged.

"Thank you." Riley giggled at his response, not knowing whether to laugh or not.

"What do you do Lucas?" His green eyes moved to Shawn.

"I was in the Marine Corps for 8 years right out of high school, and i've been a police officer ever since." Uncle Shawn lightened his expression. "That's actually how Riley and I met, I helped her-"

"Stay out of trouble." The brunette interrupted. "He pulled me over one day because my inspection was out and let me go." The officer glanced at her and was extremely confused, she avoided eye contact and took a drink of water.

"So you approve of law breakers?" Eric questioned, trying to seem intimidating.

"I actually became a cop because I don't like law breakers. I approve of beautiful girls though."

"We've got our eyes on you buddy." Lucas nodded his head and laughed as they both walked away. The officer glanced at his girlfriend.

"What was that about?" He mumbled.

"I'll tell you after dinner. Please don't say anything." Riley reached for his hand and held it tight. "I'll just stick with water, thank you." Maya glanced down the table and since everyone else was ordering alcohol she didn't want her friend sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Water for me also." The pair of doe eyed brown ones matched up with her blue ones. The doctor mouthed the words 'thank you'.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas shut the hotel door and after locking it turned to face Riley. "Now can you tell me what's going on? Why'd you lie about how we met?" Her brown eyes touched the floor when she sat on the bed.

"I didn't tell anyone about what happened to me." She tousled her hair and removed her shoes.

"That doesn't make any sense, you were missing for almost 3 days. Surely someone noticed." The officer pulled a chair up in front of her and lightly touched her chin to see her eyes.

"Um, I told people I broke my phone, since I was a poor college student I didn't have enough money to get a new one. And that I stayed with a friend on campus for a few days because they needed me." She sighed heavily, ashamed of herself.

"What about your injuries?"

She laughed lightly. "I said I was still at a friends house for a week. I put on lots of makeup, and wore hats when I did go out in public. I pretended to be sick on Christmas Eve and Christmas, I caught the flu so no one could come around." Lucas dropped his head.

"Baby, why? What was the point of lying to them?" He took her hands to remind her he wasn't mad at her.

"I don't know." She avoided eye contact because, again she was lying.

"Yes you do, that was a carefully devised plan. Plus you bit your cheek before you spoke, that's how I know you're lying."

"I should've known you'd know my tells." The brunette uttered. "It's embarrassing Lucas. I think that's another reason why I avoided a boyfriend for so long, eventually they'd have the right to know what happened to me and it's embarrassing."

"It's not your-"

"Fault." She interrupted abruptly. "I know, I know it's not my fault but still." Her hands left his as she tousled her hair, hoping this conversation was over. His green eyes urged for more, and because they were so damn persuasive she continued to talk. "What was the point in worrying them, or upsetting them? It happened, and it was over with. Besides, you letting me off of a traffic ticket because I was cute is a lot better than taking me to the hospital because I was in shock after being raped for 2 days by 3 different-" She cut herself off and covered her eyes.

"Come here." Lucas hugged her and closed his eyes, inhaling her perfume.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest, she loved his cologne. "Look I hated myself for lying to them but it was for the best. Trust me."

"I do baby." Lucas moved some hair out of her face. "It sounds like you're still dealing with it though." The brunette stood up and scoffed while grabbing a water bottle.

"My dealing with it is, avoiding the thoughts at all cost." The doctor took a sip and sighed. "I think about waking up in the park and thanking God I wasn't dead, but almost wishing I was. And waking up in the hospital bed, seeing you and realizing everything was going to be okay. I was safe while I was there, mostly because you wouldn't leave." He furrowed his brows and glanced towards the ground, he wanted to interrupt but thought it might help if she continued to ramble. "Once you did leave, and once I was released I didn't feel safe anymore. I pulled myself out of my night classes, and rescheduled them. I got my CHL and bought several handguns to carry with me. I would set the alarm to my home at 6 o'clock every night and only opened it when I was expecting someone."

"I shouldn't have left you, i'm sorry."

She shook her head while taking another drink. "No, you had your own life. I'm not-just you don't have to apologize." She sauntered towards him and sat in his lap. "Want to hear something funny?"

"Always."

"I only carry when you aren't around." She whispered while laying on his shoulder. "I trust you Lucas, with my life." Her lips crashed onto his, not pulling away because everytime she wanted more.

"I'll die protecting you Riley. I'm not kidding." He kissed her again while pulling her shirt off, trying to remain calm for what was about to happen. "I would, I swear."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **2 years ago.**

"How're you feeling this morning?" Lucas held a cup of coffee in his hands and smiled. Riley had almost forgotten he was watching over her.

"Tired." Her chestnut eyes moved over his body. He was wearing his uniform, he looked tired and his hair was messy. "Did you stay here last night?"

"Um, yeah. I said I was going to watch over you, I can't do that if i'm not here." A small smile approached her face. "I'll protect you Riley." She had no idea who he really was, but the brunette believed him.

"Thank you." The nurse came in the room with a plate of food.

"How're you feeling this morning?"

"Tired, thank you for bringing me something to eat." The brunette genuinely smiled and could see the happiness in the nurse's face. Lucas stared at the woman who had just been through so much tragedy and she still managed to be sweet to every person who walked through that door. He couldn't stop the butterflies.

"You are so welcome. The doctor will come in with the results pretty soon, and you'll be discharged soon after." The brown eyed girl nodded and winced in pain as she tried to push herself up with her bruised wrists.

"Here, let me help." His arms looped under hers and lifted gently.

"Thank you Lucas. I'm sorry, my entire body is just extremely achey." The officer raised his hand.

"Don't mention it." Riley began to eat when there was a knock on her door.

"Good Morning Riley, Officer Friar, I wasn't expecting you here." He shook hands with Lucas and turned his attention back to the patient. "Would you like for him to step out?"

"I'll be right outside." The green eyed man didn't want to put her in an uncomfortable position and volunteered before she could say either way. "Call me if you need me."

Lucas found himself fidgeting with his hands trying to not look at the clock. Why was he so nervous? Was it nerves for her? Either way he just wanted her to be okay. Her door creaked open and the doctor walked out.

"Officer, the swab has already been picked up by your department for testing. I just thought you'd want to know, if you didn't already." He turned on his heels to leave.

"Doctor, i'm sorry to bother you but, is she okay?"

Dr. James half heartedly smiled. "Emotionally no, physically no, but I can't answer the question you're truly asking about. You'll have to ask her yourself, I can't breach patient confidentiality."

"Thank you." The officer wiped his sweaty palms before opening the door. "Riley, can I come in?" She sobbed lightly and gently touched her face trying to clean up her tears. He didn't wait for a response, he was already at her bedside. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's a miracle. It hurts to smile but i'm smiling. I'm clear." The brunette continued to laugh and cry, and smile. A wave of relief washed over Lucas, seeing her smile and be happy for the first time since he'd met her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up and smiled feeling her cheeks on Lucas' chest. The brunette quietly creeped out of bed and after snagging a banana watched him sleep, knowing if she kissed him on his cheek, 3 times he'd wake up and debated on doing so. The doctor felt her boobs ache and it was almost like her conscious was reminding her that she was lying to him. The officer slowly rolled over and his hand searched her side of the bed. "Riley, if I open my eyes and you're staring at me while eating a banana like you have for the past 2 weeks you're getting a spankin'." The brunette tossed the banana peel behind her and smiled as he opened his gorgeous eyes.

"No banana!" She replied through the mushed up banana in her mouth.

"What is it with you and bananas lately?" The baby loved it, she was 12 weeks along and it was a craving, that and pickles.

"They've got a lot of potassium and good for you and yummy."

"Get your ass over here and let me love you." Riley giggled and shook her head.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"NO!" He mumbled sleepily.

"Yes! As Maya's maid of honor I have to check on a few things today." The brunette trudged back towards the bed and kissed him several times. "You can come with me if you want."

"Can I sleep for a few more minutes?" His eyes opened back up.

"Of course." Lucas lifted his head and stared at her chest.

"Baby did your boobs get bigger?"

She giggled, "go back to sleep silly boy. I love you." Riley ran into the bathroom and stared at her chest.

"I love you too."

"Shit." The doctor whispered. The brunette hurriedly turned on the shower and took off her shirt. "No, no. I mean yay, but no." Her time of hiding the truth from Lucas was running out, she had a bump and it didn't look like a food baby. Her hand landed on her stomach as she stepped into the shower and started whispering to herself. "This is why flowy shirts are in now, for this specific reason." She was really trying to convince herself that she could hide this. Even for a little while longer, until she could tell him. Until she got the nerve to tell him.

"Baby can I join you?"

"Um, actually i'm fixing to step out do you mind passing me a towel?" The water turned off and she snatched the towel away, wrapping it around herself before getting out. She looked at him and smiled, he was everything she ever wanted and he'd walk away, maybe not walking but running away once he finds out.

"I love you." He picked himself up off of the door frame and kissed her lips. "So what are we doing today?"

"Double checking the caterer, flowers, DJ. Lots of wedding stuff, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Her fuzzy red robe wrapped around her body and she finally let her towel drop once it was tied.

"Are you going to be there?"

Her eyes narrowed as she giggled. "Yes."

"Then i'm going." Her heart felt like it was about to burst, she couldn't keep this a secret any longer but she didn't want to lose the man she loved. The only man she ever loved. Her parents still didn't know, and Maya brought it up daily. "I'm going to get in the shower and we'll get a bite to eat."

"Okay baby."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	6. Chapter 6-One for the Books

**Chapter 6**

"Can I have fruit, scrambled eggs and mm, hashbrowns. Please and thank you." Riley passed her menu over to the waitress and smiled at Lucas who was already staring at her.

"Steak and eggs please, over medium." He sighed heavily while passing off his menu. "Tell me a secret." He reached for her hand and she quickly accepted the embrace.

"A secret?" The brunette's heart sped up. "I um-"

"You know what, this isn't the time or place to share secrets." The doctor smirked and felt her butterflies simmer. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Okay, hmm I tried really hard to not fall in love with you. But you may have already known that."

He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah I did actually."

"Something you may not have known, is i'm really happy you didn't leave me alone. Even though I called you annoying-"

"On more than one ocassion." The green eyed man interrupted with a smile.

"Right, on more than one ocassion. Several times actually, I think I even said that 2 years ago." They both giggled. "Your turn, tell me something I don't know." The doctor grabbed her glass and took a sip, waiting for his answer.

"Okay, 2 years ago. I had to leave you while you were sleeping, or I knew I wouldn't have been able to." The brunette tried to hide her rosy cheeks. "I also came back a few times, but couldn't bring myself to knock on the door." Riley kicked his leg.

"LUCAS! Why didn't you? You're telling me we could've been together this entire time?!" Her hands were in the air.

"What about you?" Lucas questioned. "You could've came and gotten me."

"I avoided feeling anything for you at all cost, for obvious reasons. I had no idea I liked you, or that you liked me. I thought you were just a very good cop." His pointer finger gestured for her to kiss him, but the waitress interrupted.

"Alright youngins steak and eggs, fruit, hashbrowns and eggs. Is there anything else I can get y'all?"

"No, thank you so much." Riley admitted and snatched her fork.

"Actually can I get some bacon as well?" The green eyed man smirked and obviously made the waitress feel a little something from the look on her face.

"Of course. I'll be right back." The brunette immediately giggled.

"Mr. Friar, you're too damn cute for your own good."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You make women feel just by smiling." The officer chuckled lightly.

"If it was that simple, then I would've snagged you a long time ago. Now wouldn't I?" The plate of bacon landed on the table and the doctor immediately held her breath. "Baby, you okay?"

"Excuse me." The doctor ran for the bathroom, she heard him call her name a few times but she continued her venture. "Oh, gross." She spit in the toilet and started gargling water. What was she going to tell him? Why bacon? She knew he loved bacon, she should've been prepared. Her hand landed on her belly. "Baby you can't do that to me, not until I tell daddy." Her lips curled at the sound of 'daddy', she was holding out hope that he'd actually be happy about her being impregnated with a sperm donor. Riley tousled her hair and walked out of the bathroom, and he was waiting for her, of course he was.

"Hey beautiful, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, i'm fine. Come on let's go sit down." He touched her wrist.

"Do we need to go home? I don't mind laying in bed with you all day." Her heart melted, he literally was perfect.

"That sounds great but Maya's wedding is tomorrow so I have to check everything for her and we're staying at the hotel tonight." Riley intertwined her fingers in his. "Good news is, I have a toothbrush and toothpaste in my purse."

"Of course you do. Always prepared." The couple sat back down at the table. "That was really weird, you're sure that you're okay?" Her brown eyes moved towards the plate that held bacon. "Yeah, I ate it."

"Apparently I don't like the smell of bacon." She uttered and realized she needed to correct herself, "i've only had turkey bacon for the last few years. So that may be what it was."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey baby, i'm gonna run to the gun store a block down the street. Whoever gets done first will meet the other." Riley nodded her head and kissed him, now that she had brushed her teeth.

Hey Peaches. How you feelin'?  
 _Um, excited, anxious. Nervous.  
_ Try to be only excited. I'm at the florist right now confirming everything.  
 _You're the best.  
_ Yeah, I know.  
 _What time are we going to the hotel?  
_ Check in is at 5 but i'll probably pick you up then so I can get everything set up.  
 _Which reminds me I need to call and double check the hair dresser and cosmetologist.  
_ I will do it. You don't stress out, just make sure you have your outfit for tomorrow.  
 _How could I forget?  
_ Yeah, it's that big white dress in the back bedroom closet.  
 _Very funny. Have you tried on your dress?  
_ Not yet, but it's only tight right below my boobs. Which by the way my boobs and belly grew overnight.  
 _Oh, I can't wait to see him or her.  
_ Alright i'm going to let you go. No makeup today, lots of water. Love you bye.

"Hi, I wanted to ensure everything was set for the Matthews-Hart wedding tomorrow?"

20 minutes later a very happy Riley walked out of the floral shop and started the journey to the gun store when her phone rang again.

She stopped walking and clicked the green button her phone. "This is Riley." A group of 3 men started mumbling and surrounded her. "Perfect, oh yay. She sent you the picture of her hair right?" The doctor inhaled deeply and felt a pit in the bottom of her stomach. "Let me call you back." She started moving quickly towards the gun shop.

"Where you goin'?" A man jumped in front of her.

"Away from y'all. Please excuse me." Riley tried to shove her way through the men. "Get out of my way!" She reached for her gun, that she didn't bring because she was with Lucas.

"Come have a drink with us." She continued to try and shove her way out.

"RILEY? HEY!" The brunette relaxed at the sound of Lucas' voice, and the sight of one of the guys falling to the ground. Her knee found itself in the groin of one of the other men. "Come here baby." Riley took his hand and he pushed her behind him.

"Mother-"

"Easy!" Lucas interrupted.

"You son of a bitch!" One of the 3 men swung, the officer caught his arm and applied pressure to his wrist, bringing him to his knees.

"You listen to me you piece of shit, and you listen carefully. I was in the Marines for 8 years defending _your_ freedoms, i've seen things you can never imagine, done things you can't believe and I won't hesitate to do them again. I've been a cop for 4 years protecting women like her from creeps like you. Creeps like you are what I risked my life for? Learn some manners and if you don't I will teach 'em to you." The officer applied more pressure to his wrist, watching him wince in pain. "If I so much as see you look in her direction again, i'll take your ass to jail and tell the inmates you like to take advantage of innocent people. Let them show you a good time. Is that in any way unclear?" His voice was trembling from anger. "Feel free to pass the word along to your friends." Lucas dropped his hand and rose from his knees. "Come on sweetheart."

He hurriedly escorted her to the car and drove back to her place. "Are you okay?" she mumbled.

The green eyed man sighed. "Yeah, I am." He clutched his hand and kissed her fingers. "Are you?"

"Yeah, thank you." The brunette laid in his lap. "You're scary when you're mad."

He chuckled. "I was scared more than anything."

"You were scared more than anything? You didn't even seem worried." The doctor whispered.

"I wasn't worried about them." The green eyed man laughed, "they were nothing, just a bunch of punks. I was scared that something was going to happen to you, what if I wouldn't have come out in time? What if they just snatched you and took off? I'm not leaving you like that again." Riley took his free hand and kissed his fingers.

"I'm okay baby. It's not a situation that I haven't survived before."

The truck was put into park. "You should never have gone through that the first time, i'll be damned if i'm going to let it happen on my watch." Lucas helped her out of the truck and held her hand slightly tighter on the way to her apartment. "I love you."

"I love you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was in the kitchen cooking dinner for him, before she had to leave. When curiosity got the better of her. Her brown eyes glanced towards the couch where he was sitting. She saw the tattoo of the marine emblem on his huge arm. "Hey Lucas."

"Yeah baby." The officer stood up and sauntered into the kitchen.

"Do you miss being in the marines?"

Lucas took a drink and smiled when he set it back down. "It was a time in my life that I don't regret but I wouldn't go back. It'll always be a part of me though. Why do you ask?" He questioned.

"Earlier, you said," she cleared her throat, "that you'd do it all over again. I was just curious." The brunette smiled and turned back towards the stove.

"I wouldn't do that to you baby." Her head moved to look over her shoulder. "To me the husbands and wives of the men and women in the military are just as brave as the people fighting." The doctor turned on her heels to listen. "When I left, I didn't have anyone besides my mom."

"What about your niece, you must've had a brother?"

"Zay's little girl." He grinned, "now, I have someone to stay for. You're an incredibly strong woman, so you'd probably be able to handle me being gone, but I couldn't handle being away from you." She sauntered towards him and sat in his lap, her lips touched his and she fell even more in love.

"Did you ever-"

She was interrupted by his head nod. "Yeah, I did." Silence fell upon them. "When you're staring death in the face, it comes down to who's going to react first. When I was younger, I just knew I didn't want to die and that's what motivated me. Now, I have a lot to live for." She kissed him again and snickered.

"I'm proud to be with a man who risked his life to defend our country. I couldn't ask for someone better than you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Didn't Maya look beautiful?" Riley stared at her best friend, now aunt dancing with her uncle. "I guess I should say doesn't she look beautiful. I'm so happy for them." Her eyes turned to Lucas, "did you know that she had a crush on him since like 7th grade. It wasn't until college they got together."

"Wow, they're worse than us." The officer chuckled and spun her around. "I'm extremely lucky we didn't have that issue."

"Well, I mean we did. If you hadn't gone to Josh's party, we may not be together right now." Her head laid on his chest, the place where she felt safe and there was no huge secret. There was no possible way he'd leave her, and she only knew that because he told her constantly.

"Who knows, I may have come to my senses eventually. I don't like to think about that though. A life without you in it, isn't a life I want to live." A huge grin approached both of their faces. His was a direct effect of the brightness that appeared in her eyes.

"IF I CAN HAVE THE MAID OF HONOR AND BEST MAN UP TO THE STAGE, IT'S TIME FOR THE TOAST!" The brunette bit her cheek, she'd forgotten all about the toast and the champagne. She reluctantly left Lucas but was stopped by Maya on the way to the stage, passing her a glass of champagne.

"It's safe to drink." The blonde muttered.

"Oh my God I love you!" The doctor kissed her cheek and meandered up the steps toward the stage and passed a microphone. Her brown eyes gazed onto Lucas' green ones.

"Good evening, friends and family. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Riley Matthews, i've been best friends with Maya since we were 7 and she practically forced me to be her friend after climbing through my bay window." Everyone snickered to themselves. "Something that you may not know is that this wedding is even more special to me because not only did my best friend get married but so did my Uncle Josh. They've known each other since my 8th birthday party, at that time we had cooties and we all steered clear of one another. But, Maya really noticed Josh during 7th grade when he beat up a bully that was picking on us, so thank you again Josh for being a grade older and intimidating them." Lucas smirked taking note of how amazing she was at yet another thing. "The next several years were pretty similar, Maya asking Josh on a date and Josh saying he was too old. I remember though, our senior year, Maya's date was sick and couldn't go to prom. Josh you jumped at the opportunity to go, somehow you had a tux already rented, I thought at one point and time you may have gotten her date sick on purpose because the look on your face-" She cut herself off and grinned. "The look on your face when you saw Maya was perfection, that's the look that every girl wants to see, and searches their entire life to find." The officer gazed at the newlyweds and saw them kiss. "Long story short; i've seen you two run away from one another, annoy one another, joke with and chase after one another. I've seen you apart and seen you together and I couldn't imagine y'all being with anyone else. Keep looking at her that way Uncle Josh, and your marriage will be one for the books. Congratulations Aunt Maya and Uncle Josh. I love you. Cheers!"

Riley took a sip and held it in her mouth just to be sure it wasn't alcoholic before she swallowed and went back to her man. Her back laid on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, and she automatically freaked out hoping he wouldn't notice. "You're so good, at everything. Literally everything, who comes up with a speech like that?"

"Ones who didn't write a speech and just wing it." He kissed her cheek and what can only be described as love washed over her body.

"You're incredible. You look incredible too, if I haven't mentioned that already." His whisper was so sexy, it could just be the baby hormones but she wanted to rip his clothes off.

"You have, but a girl never gets tired of compliments." They both took a sip and clapped for the best man speech. The brunette felt his breath on her ear.

"You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful." The doctor giggled and turned on her heels to kiss him.

"I want you." She whispered and bit her lip, making it very clear the kind of 'want' she was interested in.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The front door of her apartment slammed open and she had Lucas' shirt halfway pulled off already. "Come here." His arms worked to lift her off the ground, and felt her legs wrap around his waist. Riley knew if they kept the lights off and she stayed under the blankets, she immediately put a baggy shirt of his on, this could work. He's a man anyways he wouldn't notice, or that's what she hoped in. Her hormones controlled her every move right now, throwing his shirt to the floor and kissing his chest. "Wanna shower?" Lucas' lips collided on hers before she could reply. If they took a shower, there would be lights.

"No, just fuck me in here. I want you. Now." He laid the brunette on her bed and smirked while taking off his shoes.

"I don't fuck you Riles, I make love to you." She pulled him down and kissed him again while removing his pants.

"Do you want me?" Riley questioned while he kissed her neck.

"You have no idea." Lucas' hand slid up her thigh, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties. Within moments he was inside of her, the pure torture of wanting each other the entire wedding reception was enough foreplay for both of them. Their bodies moved as one, he felt her scratch his back and heard her moan his name.

The brunette arched her back and enjoyed the pleasure only he could ever give her. She was also extremely grateful that her dress was still on. "Oh my-" She bit her lip, hoping to God he wouldn't stop. With each thrust he stared into her eyes, or kissed her lips. This was the difference between making love and sex, when you make love to someone who means everything to you, you're always proud of it. She unknowingly filled that void in his life that he'd been missing, she was his missing piece.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **7 weeks later.**

Maya sat in her best friends office, waiting for her to finish up with a patient so they could go to lunch. In the hospital cafeteria, but still, she'd take what she can get. "Hey peaches you ready?" Riley had the door creaked open and the blonde immediately touched her belly.

"Hi baby boy, what are you doing? This is your Aunt Maya, I love you." The brunette giggled and used her coat to cover it up.

"Come on, i'm starved." The girls looped on and got in the elevator to go to the cafeteria when her phone started ringing.

Hey baby.  
 _Hey sweetheart, you aren't on call tonight right?  
_ No, i'm not.  
 _Good, it's been almost a week since i've seen you.  
_ Yeah, I miss your face.  
 _I was thinking I could take you out to dinner tonight._ Riley bit the inside of her cheek, she couldn't see him in anything but his huge t-shirts.  
Um, i'm actually not feeling well tonight.  
 _Oh, i'm sorry. I can come over and take care of you.  
_ Sure, that sounds great. Love you.  
 _Love you too._

"Riles, you can't keep saying your sick and wearing baggy t-shirts. Eventually the shirts won't fit anymore. I mean in general you're a pretty tiny pregnant lady but if he kicks while you two are cuddling or he tries to hug you he'll know." The brunette dropped her head and ordered her food.

"I'm scared to lose him Maya."

"Peaches I hate to break it to you but, the longer you wait the chances of him leaving are greater. Seriously, are you just hoping that he won't notice the baby attached to your boob in a few months?" They both giggled and meandered towards a booth. "What do you plan on doing when even his shirts don't fit?"

"Avoid him? Avoiding is good."

The blue eyed girl shook her head. "I don't condone this and let the record show i've tried to tell you several times to tell him the truth.

"It does."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	7. Chapter 7-Truth

**Chapter 7**

"Riley, i'm sorry but I can't help you unless you want to help yourself." Riley raised her forehead off her knees and looked at Maya. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"I've been avoiding him for about 2 weeks once flowy shirts and his shirts didn't cover my bump." The brunette wiped a small tear away. "I miss him."

"Peaches, you were planning on raising this baby alone. So what if he doesn't want to stay? You don't have to have a man, you've always told me that when Josh ignored me." The blonde wrapped her left arm around her best friend.

"I love him Maya, I don't have to have a man but I want him." She whispered. "I'm huge now, it's extremely noticeable that i'm pregnant."

"It still could be his." The blue eyed girl joked. "I'm sorry, i'm trying to lighten the mood." Riley leaned back onto the couch and Maya touched her belly. "How's little Wyatt?"

"He's good. He's an active little guy."

"Oh my God! I just felt him kick." Maya's face lit up. "Oh hi little Wyatt how are you little man?"

"I'm going baby shopping tomorrow." The brunette uttered.

"Why don't you want a baby shower? I really want to throw you one."

The doctor smiled lightly. "I'm afraid to tell Lucas i'm going to _my_ baby shower."

"Well what do you think is going to happen when he sees your spare bedroom filled with a crib and a diaper pail?" The blonde questioned. "Oh that must be my pizza."

"Eat it in the kitchen, please the smell is just yuck!" She exclaimed.

"Shit!" Maya grumbled after opening the door.

"Hey Maya, is Riley here?" The doctor widened her eyes and started tearing up. This had to be a dream. This couldn't be happening.

"No." The blonde lied.

"Yes she is." The officer admitted. "She's been obsessed with that black cherry candle that's lit over there on the table." The doctor smiled lightly, he was so sweet. "Please, at least just tell me what I did." Maya's blue eyes met Riley's pleading brown ones. It wasn't fair to Lucas to think it was his fault. He had been nothing but wonderful to her.

"Riles, now's the time to tell him." The brunette pulled the blanket over her stomach and sat up straighter to make it less noticeable. Maya opened the door and let him in. "I'm going to be outside waiting on my pizza and then i'll leave."

They stared at each other and the doctor couldn't help but smile. It wasn't until the door slammed shut that he dared to speak. "Hey baby." Lucas ran towards his girlfriend and kissed her lips. "I've missed you." They touched foreheads and Riley couldn't gather her thoughts, let alone gather her words. He was here and she had no choice, no where to turn. "Baby what'd I do? Why have you been avoiding me? I'll do whatever it takes to get things back to normal. I want you back, all of you back." His large hands caressed her arms.

"No Lucas, you didn't do anything. I swear." She whispered. "It's something I did."

"Look if you cheated on me, I don't care sweetheart." The brown eyed girl happily sighed, knowing he loved her that much. "I don't care, I want you. I'll have to know the name of the other guy. I have to kick his ass obviously but I don't care." The brunette lightly laughed.

"Um." The doctor gently pushed him away. "I love you Lucas and please understand I didn't tell you from fear of losing you." A few tears fell from her eye. "I'm just going to show you." He leaned back, completely confused and watched her stand revealing her protruding belly.

"OH MY GOD!" His hands touched the top of his head. "Oh my God. Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?" Her head cocked to the side as she bit her lip. "Riles, i'm gonna be a dad." His lips crashed onto hers and she felt happy tears fall from his face. "I'm gonna be a dad!" His arms held her tight. "Why didn't you want to tell me? Why did you think i'd leave?" The doctor sobbed quietly and felt him pull away, holding her face. "Baby what's wrong, we're gonna be amazing parents. You're going to be an amazing mom."

"Before we met, I had IVF done." His smile slowly faded. "Actually the day before we hooked up, I had it done."

"Oh." He sighed. "So," he gestured towards her stomach.

"He."

Lucas grinned. "So he isn't mine?"

She bit her lip and glanced at the ground, letting her tears fall freely before whispering. "I understand if you need some time. I had originally planned on doing this on my own anyways." The officer sunk onto the couch and kept his head lowered. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Riley whispered through her tears. "That's why I fought so hard to not go on dates with you at the beginning. And then I fell in love with you and I didn't want to lose you. I'm just, Lucas i'm so sorry." She sniffled and could feel her face turning red, like it always did when she cried.

Lucas still hadn't said anything and she was terrified. If he was going to leave she wanted him to get it over with. "Riley." Her now red eyes locked on his.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **2 years earlier.**

"You really don't have to stay."

Lucas chuckled while he held her up in the elevator. "Coming from the woman who can barely stand without being in pain. It's just one day."

"I feel like i'm being a nuisance." Riley stared at the hallway that the elevator opening revealed. "Or do you do this for every girl?"

"Oh definitely every girl." He joked as the slowly moved down the hallway. "No, I made a special exception this one time." He had no idea why though. They both stared at the front door of her apartment. "You don't have any keys do you?"

"No." She whispered. "I can call the landlord. Wait no, I don't-"

"No problem." The green eyed man mumbled and leaned her against the wall. "I got it. Stay right here." 30 seconds later her door was kicked open. "I'll fix it, don't worry." His strong hands practically carried her into the apartment. Riley bit her cheek, trying not to think of him in any way other than a police officer. "When you're sleeping i'll leave and get a new lock."

"You're really too much."

"I'm pretty great, I know." He joked. "Bedroom or couch?"

"Couch please, closest to the kitchen." The brunette mumbled through the pain as she laid down.

"Priorities on point." She giggled slightly and he was proud that he was able to do it. "As soon as I get my debit card in, or am able to drive to the bank i'll get you money for my door."

"Not necessary." His hand moved some hair out of her face.

"Thank you for helping me report everything stolen. My cards, my phone, my driver's license and what not. I'm kind of curious as to what would happen if you weren't the one to help me."

The officer shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like to think of that." They stared into each other's eyes, moved by his words. "Um, can I get you anything?"

"No, i'm great thank you. I just need to give you a one big thank you. Just collect 'em all up and tell you when you leave." His eyes were beautiful, but even the thought of dating someone or being with a man terrified her. "Make yourself at home."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _And then what'd he say?  
_ He didn't, he stopped at Riley.  
 _Okay, I feel like I shouldn't have to keep asking, and then what happened.  
_ After 30 minutes of silence I opened the door, he kissed me said I love you and then he left.  
 _Ouch Riles, i'm sorry.  
_ Don't be. I don't know how i'd react if roles were reversed. But, I can't be with someone who'll runaway. I know I should've told him sooner, not dug myself this deep but Wyatt needs stability, and i'm unstable enough.  
 _Has he called you or anything?  
_ No, i've come to the conclusion i'll be on my own.  
 _Which is what you were planning on in the first place.  
_ You thought I was crazy. My parents thought I was crazy, but they're super excited.  
 _You are crazy. I didn't know you told them.  
_ Yeah, I figured i'd tell everyone last night.  
 _Wow, that's impressive. I bet you feel better getting it off of your chest. How's Wyatt?  
_ He's great. He loves to play this game where he squeezes my bladder to see if I can make it to the bathroom in time.  
 _We're going to have so much fun together.  
_ Great Aunt Maya, it practically writes itself.  
Riley was joking but her tone was different. Maya could tell she was sad.  
 _Are you okay honey?  
_ I'm as good as I can be. Just glad to have today off, i'm not on call and i'm going to relax. Probably do my pregger yoga.  
 _Alright, if you say so. Call me if you need me._

Riley hung up the phone and turned on The Holiday, one of her favorite movies. "Hey Wyatt, how are you today?" The brunette sighed, but started giggling when she felt him kicking. "Just 2 more months baby boy. Mommy can't wait to meet you." Her eyes closed and she saw Lucas. His defined chin, his gorgeous eyes, his perfect body, she missed him. "Let's go register baby. Mommy can't stay here." The brunette snatched her phone off the couch and texted Maya.

-Schedule a baby shower with my mom. I'm going to register.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **1 week later.**

"Ow Wyatt, geez. Please don't kick my ribs." Riley asked while chopping some fruit and vegetables in the kitchen for her dinner. It seemed to be the only thing she can keep down. There was a knock on her door. "Just a minute." The brunette waddled towards the entryway.

"Hey beautiful." She was met with Lucas' green eyes.

She inhaled deeply, this was the last person she expected to see. "Hi." The doctor uttered. "I didn't think i'd be seeing you again." The officer handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Thank you. Um, come on in." She felt some tingles in her belly, but didn't know whether it was because of Lucas or her son. His lips touched her cheek, the brown eyed girl missed him so much, she missed the way only he could make her feel. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you." The officer sat on the couch and held out his arms for her. Just like she used to Riley found herself in his arms. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted." He whispered.

"It's okay. I know it was a lot to take in. One second, i'm sorry." Her stomach was aching from hunger pains, even though she ate like an hour ago. The brunette popped a blueberry into her mouth on the way back to the couch.

"So that's why you were eating all those bananas." He joked.

"Yeah, he loves fruit. It could be all the natural sugar. The only meat he'll let me eat is steak. He's high maintenance." Lucas smirked. "Lucas, I understand if you aren't ready. I'm not mad at you."

The green eyed man shook his head. "Riley, this past week without you has been terrible. Before when you were avoiding me, I at least talked to you on the phone. I heard you say 'I love you Lucas' and your laugh, I haven't heard that in awhile and I miss you." She could see the pain in his eyes, she knew because it's the same look she'd had the past week. "I've stared at the picture you gave me for Christmas and I can't believe how stupid I was to let you go. You're everything i've wanted for 2 years." Her head tilted to the side and she smiled. "You're mine Riley, and so is he."

Her lips seperated and she took a deep breath. "Lucas-"

"I know genetically he isn't but, i've thought about him as much as i've thought about you. He never has to know, I already love him, which is crazy." It was everything she wanted to hear. Literally, every time she pictured her future with Wyatt he was there, but there was one little problem.

"Lucas, it's my turn to talk." The doctor set the bowl on her belly. "I love you so much, you have no idea. Which is why I was so afraid to tell you because you reacted the exact way I was afraid of. You left. I know it is partly my fault, I should've told you sooner." A mirror coating washed over his eyes. He had hated himself this past week. "But my son, he isn't something that you can run away from when things get hard. When things get complicated."

He cleared his throat and sniffled hoping to prevent himself from crying. "I'll do whatever it takes Riley, please just give me another chance." Lucas stood up and squatted in front of her. "I will marry you, i'll set up all of the baby stuff," she giggled, barely able to see through her tears. His lips touched her hands, "please baby, I love you and I love-" The green eyed man stopped talking and placed his hands on her belly, "I love him because he is a part of you." The officer jumped backwards.

"Easy killer. He's just saying hi." Lucas chuckled lightly, and had a huge smile.

"Can I?"

She nodded. "Of course." His large hands laid on her belly.

"Hey little man." The brunette covered her mouth, he was so sweet. "I, I really hope you can hear me." She felt like it wasn't coincidence that Wyatt was going crazy. "Oh my God, you are so strong. It must be all that steak mommy's feeding you. This is crazy, wow!" His attention turned back to Riley. "Does that hurt, when he does that?"

She moved her head from left to right. "I mean yeah, sometimes, when it's in my ribs then yes." They both giggled and he continued to stare at her stomach.

"I want this Riley." Her heart was so full, she had both men sitting right in front of her. "I want to be his father. Put my name on his birth certificate, his last name can be Friar." He laughed his green eyes cut through her.

The doctor's hand caressed his scruffy cheek. "I'm going to need some time to think about it. It isn't just me anymore." Lucas closed his eyes, and slowly nodded his head. "I do love you Lucas, so much." The green eyed man kissed the palm of her hand.

"I know you do. Until you decide can I still help you?" She moved her head to the side. "You know bring you, your cravings in the middle of the night. Set up the room after the baby shower, and carry all the stuff you aren't supposed to. I just want to be around you." He whispered.

"Do you want to see his room?" Lucas smiled and helped her off the couch. "It's not furnished yet, obviously. But, Maya is painting it for me." The second bedroom opened and he chuckled. The room was light blue with a navy stripe running through the center of it. "That's where his crib is gonna go." He followed her hand and there was an outline of a police badge that hadn't been painted yet.

"Wait, is that?" His green eyes moved to her necklace. "That's a badge."

"It's a police officer themed nursery. Before I told you the truth, we designed this. Maya thought I was crazy, but I saw you as his father. So once the badge was painted we were going to write 'my hero wears a badge, I call him daddy'." The officer turned on his heels with red eyes.

"It can still say that." She smiled and reached for his hands. "I love you Riley."

"I love you too Lucas."

"How far along are you?" The green eyed man questioned.

"32 weeks. I'm due towards the end of September, early October. But, honestly I feel like he'll be here sooner, he's pretty impatient. Wants things his way." His hands were on her belly.

"Pregnancy suits you, you look beautiful." He kissed her. "I'm only a phone call away when you decide what you want. I 100 percent understand you have to do what's best for you and our son." Riley giggled, he was always so bold. Which even though it annoyed her sometimes, it was a big reason why she loved him. "I reacted terribly to the news, but to be honest I was just really upset because he wasn't genetically mine."

"I wish he was yours, but I love him just the same."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Thank you for shopping with me." Maya divulged. "I didn't know if you'd have the energy."

"I'm extremely exhausted, but laying at home makes me even more tired. Plus it's good for Wyatt and I to get a little excercise." Riley smiled and patted her belly.

"Have you talked to Lucas?"

The brunette sighed with a smile. "Everyday for the past 2 weeks."

"Clearly he isn't going anywhere." The blonde peruzzed a rack of clothes.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I want-" The doctor stopped what she was doing and glanced towards the ground. "Maya, get me to a hospital."

"What?"

"GET ME TO A HOSPITAL NOW!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	8. Chapter 8-I'm Okay

**Chapter 8**

 **2 years earlier.**

Riley inhaled deeply, which caused her to wince in pain from her ribs. After another inhale she opened her eyes from the smell. "Lucas?"

"Yeah?" The brunette heard footsteps from the kitchen heading towards her.

"Are you cooking?"

He nodded with a smile. "I figured you were a steak girl, so I have a filet on a skillet. With asparagus and mac 'n cheese."

"Oh my God. Lucas seriously this is too much." Riley tried to pick herself up.

"Hey stop trying to get up, you have a crack in one of your ribs you aren't really supposed to move." He ran back to the kitchen and flipped the steak. "Which brings me to my next question, can anyone take care of you once i'm gone?"

"I'll be fine." The brunette uttered. "I don't want anyone seeing me like this. I'll tell them when I don't look repulsive." She heard footsteps again.

"You do NOT look repulsive. You're beautiful." Lucas stared at her with such passion and fire. "You are gorgeous. Okay?" Her lips seperated and she slowly nodded her head. "I fixed your door also."

She huffed. "You're doing too much, you don't owe me anything. Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know." He mumbled and after a light laugh he continued. "I'm glad I did though." His emerald eyes left her sight but something white did catch her attention from the corner of her eye.

"Lucas! Did you get me a flower?" The brunette heard some plates rattling around and she assumed he was busy making plates.

"Uh yeah. It's an orchid, well you probably knew that." He yelled. "I um, I thought you'd like how peaceful it looks." A pair of hands pulled the coffee table close to her and laid a plate full of food on top. "Your welcome." He sat on the floor beside her and helped cut up her food.

"Are you single?" His eyes brightened.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just hard to believe, you know how to take care of a woman." He chuckled lightly. "You have your annoying moments though."

"Ah there it is. The compliment followed by an insult." Lucas handed her a fork and smirked. "So who are you going to call to take care of you?"

"No one. Oh my God, that seriously melted in my mouth." He revealed his dimples. "That's how a steak should be made."

"Thank you. But you need to call someone."

She scoffed. "I appreciate the concern and all the help but, I really don't want my family or friends to see me this way. I know your policeman side is coming out-"

"No my caring side is coming out." He interrupted. "Whether you like it or not, i'm emotionally invested in your situation. I want to make sure you're going to be taken care of."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riles, what's going on? Talk to me." Riley leaned back the passengers seat and and lifted her feet above her head.

"Maya please stop freaking out and watch the road. I need to get to my hospital and get a sonogram." The doctor slowed her breathing, remaining calm. The blue eyed girl saw blood all over the legs of her maternity jeans.

"Riley are you bleeding?"

"Yes, I am." She mumbled and her hand landed on her stomach, hoping to stop the pain from the contraction.

"Is Wyatt okay?"

"MAYA DRIVE! QUIT ASKING QUESTIONS AND DRIVE!"

A few minutes later she was being wheeled into a room, the doctor got a little special treatment for working there. "10 minutes Maya." The blonde watched the door shut and she felt helpless. She prayed for the first time, hoping that God would make everything okay. That Wyatt was okay, and that Riley was okay. She fumbled with her phone and dialed his number.

 _Hello?  
_ Hey it's Maya.  
 _Hey Maya, what's wrong? You sound like you've been crying.  
_ Yeah I have. I was shopping with Riley-  
 _What happened?! Is she okay? Is he okay?  
_ I don't know what happened, I don't know if they're okay. She wouldn't answer me, she was bleeding and I think contracting.  
She started sobbing quietly. _Oh God, where are y'all?  
_ The hospital. Her hospital.  
 _I'm on my way._

"Are you Maya?" The receptionist questioned.

"Yes."

"I just got a call from the nurse in there with Doctor Matthews. She's going to be moved to a room upstairs into an inpatient room. Room 405, you can head up there if you'd like while we get some other stuff taken care of." The blonde blinked several times, confused and she was just wanting to know what was happening. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on."

"Okay, i'll be waiting up there." As soon as she entered the room she dialed Lucas again.

 _Is she okay? Please tell me-  
_ I don't know. They moved me into an inpatient room.  
 _I'm literally minutes away. Does she know you called me?  
_ No, but I doubt she'd mind.  
 _I think she might. I love her but she hasn't said she wants me in his life.  
_ Wyatt.  
 _What?  
_ You said his which is fine, but his name is Wyatt.  
She heard sniffling on the other end of the phone. _Wyatt what?  
_ Wyatt David Matthews.  
 _No, um it's Wyatt David Friar. I'm pulling into a spot what room?  
_ 405.

The phone call ended and just in time for Riley to be wheeled in. "Riles, what's going on?" Her friend looked extremely pale. A few nurses moved her to the permanent bed and elevated her legs with a button on the bed, and propped the doctor's feet up with some pillows. "Please say something." Another nurse walked in with an IV and a package of blood. They worked quickly and only spoke when they needed a favor. "Alright Dr. Matthews-"

"Riley."

"Riley, you're all set up. Since you're the doctor tell me if there is anything else I can do." All 3 nurses left the room and the brunette played with her belly in silence.

"Riles, please you're scaring me."

Her brown eyes looked at her best friend. "I have placenta previa. The placenta is covering my cervix almost completely."

"Okay i'm sorry why is that-" The blonde was cut off by the door flying open.

"Lucas?" He kneeled at her bedside, noticing the blood, IV, and how pale she was. His lips touched hers, making her toes curl. Lucas' thumb caressed her cheek.

"Why are you getting a blood transfusion?" Another nurse entered the room with a machine and only Riley understood its purpose. "What happened?"

"We're going to keep the monitor on him for the night. Please." She lifted her gown and her friends watched them search for his heart beat. "There he is. Hey baby boy." The brunette glanced towards the nurse. "Leave one there, and the other right there. Perfect, strap it down." The nurse knew what she was doing, but Riley felt safer talking it out.

"Is that?" Her brown eyes moved towards him. "Is that his heartbeat?" The officer questioned.

Riley tiredly nodded. "Yeah, that's him. Can you turn the volume down just slightly, and arrange the machines where I can monitor the contractions." The brunette exhaled and inhaled heavily. "Sorry, i'm tired."

"You lost a lot of blood Riley. The baby is taking everything out of you. Try to rest." The nurse left the room again and the doctor turned her attention to Lucas.

"Well now this makes it easier, I won't have to explain this twice." Her eyelids started to close.

"Baby look at me, don't go to sleep yet. Open your eyes." The doctor opened her eyes smiling. "What happened?" He had so much fear in his eyes as he clutched onto her hand.

"I have placenta previa, the placenta is almost completely covering my cervix."

Maya cleared her throat. "Okay, what does that mean?"

"Um, the placenta could seperate from the wall and kill him, or both of us from the loss of blood." She sighed, completely exhausted. "That's why I was bleeding pretty heavily Maya. I'm sorry I yelled but I was afraid I was going to lose him, especially because he quit kicking. And he never quits kicking."

"Don't worry about that peaches."

Lucas interrupted. "So what happens now, is he okay?" Riley glanced at both heart monitors, hers and Wyatt's.

"He's okay, probably just tired like me. His heart beat is still strong. Now that i've stopped bleeding, i'm on my bed rest until I hit 37 weeks. Hopefully it won't be any sooner than that." She uttered still holding Lucas' hand.

"What's 'it' sweetheart?"

Her small smile faded away. "I'm going to have to have a c-section."

"What?" He questioned. "No, why can't you have him normally?"

Her hand caressed his cheek. "It's what's best for him."

"Peaches, aren't c-sections dangerous?" The brunette nodded her head.

"They can be, but they're so routine." Riley was trying to reassure her friends that everything was okay, unsuccessfully. "I do several a week and i've never had a problem. It's already been scheduled y'all." Lucas hated the idea of her getting cut open. "Maya will you give us a minute please?"

The door slammed shut and the green eyed man kissed her again while stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"Don't be. You're here now." She uttered.

"Why did you already schedule a c-section? There's no way you can deliver him naturally? I don't want you getting cut open." The brunette giggled lightly.

"Having a c-section is the only way I can be sure he's safe, I have to do what's best for him." The officer nodded his head in agreement. "I went ahead and scheduled it so I won't have to go in for an emergency c-section. Well I won't have to have an emergency c-section as long as I can hold out."

"What's the difference? I'm sorry I know i've been asking a lot of questions, but I didn't read the scary stuff like this." Her eyelids fluttered.

"You read up on pregnancy?" He chuckled and nodded. Riley fell in love with him all over again.

"Now that you said it out loud, I don't know why I did that when you do this for a living."

She sighed and kissed him again after puckering her lips. "The only difference in this hospital is that no one is allowed in the room during an emergency c-section. I can have one person in the room with me during a scheduled c-section." His fingers played with her belly.

"Your mom?" His green eyes glanced towards her.

"It was going to be, but now i'm not so sure." He didn't even notice she was considering having him be in the room with her.

"I love you Riley, when Maya called me and said you were here I broke down and cried. The mere thought of losing you, tears me apart." Lucas admitted.

"I love you too Lucas."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley had fallen asleep, and Lucas sat in the chair with his eyes closed smiling while listening to Wyatt's heart beat. Maya tapped him on the shoulder and gestured for him to come out in the hallway. "Hey Luke, so I asked a few doctor's some questions we didn't get to before she fell asleep."

"Okay, whatcha got?" The officer crossed his arms.

"She's more than likely going to be here one more night and be on bed rest after that. Riley can't move unless necessary, like showers and what not. If she has him before 36 weeks then depending on his condition he may have to be in the NICU." The blonde tousled her hair and waited for him to respond.

"Okay so she's what, almost 34 weeks? 3 weeks of no moving for her."

The blonde chuckled. "That's not going to work out well."

"She'll do it." The officer admitted. "For him she'll do it, Riley knows better than anyone the dangers if she doesn't. Hell, Riley loves me but won't be with me because she's afraid i'll leave her and Wyatt. Every decision she makes is for his good."

The blue eyed girl laughed. "Yeah she is obsessed, which is understandable, she's going to be a great mom."

"She already is."

The blonde smirked. "So what are we gonna do? We need to figure out something, her mom might be able to watch her a few days a week."

"No, i've got it. I haven't taken a day off-" He cut his sentence short before spilling the brunette's secret, the last time he'd taken a day off was when he helped Riley, 2 years ago. "In years. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Are you sure?" He nodded sternly. "Okay so her baby shower is tomorrow. Should I cancel it?"

"No, go ahead and have it. Does she have anything for him yet?" He questioned.

"Not really, she was waiting on the shower."

"Okay yeah, then we definitely need to have it. I can set everything up since i'll be off." Maya saw the smile on his face and could tell he was anxious, nervous and in love.

"I'm gonna run to her place and pick up some stuff for her. Do you need anything?" He sighed.

"Um, in the bottom left hand drawer of her dresser is my drawer. There are a few pairs of clothes, and the blue toothbrush is mine also." Her blue eyes narrowed.

"Were y'all living together?"

The officer chuckled. "I wish, but no. Little did I know she wouldn't let me because she was hiding her belly. How did I not notice? I guess she's extremely tiny for a pregnant lady, and she always wore baggy shirts arond me." He glanced towards the ground. "I wish I would've handled the news better."

"She's not mad at you Lucas, she understands." The blue eyed girl pulled out her keys and bit her lip before walking away. "I thought you might want to know, on the way to the mall today she told me to keep the quote in his room." Maya left him feeling better than he'd ever felt in a long time. He felt like he was getting his family back.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **2 years ago.**

"Okay, so do we want scary or funny?" Lucas held Prom Night in one hand and Fired Up in the other.

"First of all Prom Night is definitely a suspense. And with my rib I don't think it'd be a good idea to laugh a whole lot."

"Scary it is." He winked before kneeling down and putting in the movie. "So I took off tomorrow too."

"Why?" The brunette ate a grape and winced from the pain, she remembered the punch she took when it started hurting. "I think I need to see a dentist."

"So I could help you. Last day I swear." The officer was hoping more than anything she'd ask him to take off more days but deep down knew she wasn't the kind to ask for stuff. She was the i'll do it myself kind of person.

Her eyes started to close, "I really owe you whenever I get feeling better. Which," she sighed, "feels like never right now."

"You'll get feeling better, I promise. It'll just take time."

"I'm so tired."

Lucas nodded, "that's because you are seriously messed up on some good medication right now." She smiled lightly. "Go to sleep, i'll be here when you get up."

"You can sleep in my bed." Within 10 minutes she was out cold, he started the movie but ended up exploring her house. You could call it police instinct to check out his surroundings but if he allowed himself to be honest, he wanted to know more about her. The officer entered her bedroom and smiled. It was like her, yellow and creams, happy and light. Her bed was made and everything was in its place. His feet led him to her dresser filled with pictures, his hands moved and lifted a picture. She was even more gorgeous than he could have possibly imagined, since he only saw her bruised and broken.

"Wow." He walked towards the wall where there were pictures of her and a blonde. "Pretty girls travel in pairs." Lucas felt nosy but, found himself wanting to know more. Her bay window had Harry Potter sitting on the maroon cushion. After another 30 minutes of snooping he glanced at the clock and saw it was 10. "Bedtime? Don't mind if I do."

Riley woke up screaming, and immediately regretted it as she clutched her ribs. Her eyes filled with tears when she heard her bedroom door open. "RILEY! You okay?" The officer kneeled in front of her, gently holding her face as she hyperventilated. Hoping she'd realize it was him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as her arms moved to punch anything close to her, she was in a waking nightmare.

"Hey beautiful, hey, hey. Look at me, shh. It's just a dream." The fear slowly dissipated out of her eyes as he stroked her cheek. "You're okay, it's just me. It's Lucas." She let out a small whimper.

"Luc-Lucas?" The brunette whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." Her hand laid on top of his before she started to cry.

"I'm okay."

"No you aren't." Her eyes moved to gaze into his, while her chin began to tremble. "You aren't okay are you?" Riley shook her head no. "I'm here beautiful." Lucas had no idea why he was getting so emotionally involved in her situation.

"Thank you." Her voice broke and she clutched his hand. Slowly falling back to sleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	9. Chapter 9-Hero

**Chapter 9**

Riley had slept through the night, and the only thing she knew at this moment was that she was hungry. She sighed, leaving her eyelids closed and before she had a chance to open them a familar voice rang in her ears. "Good morning beautiful."

Her lips curved upwards, "how'd you know I was awake? Especially since my eyes are still closed."

"You always do this cute little sigh thing before you open your eyes. Speaking of your eyes, can I see your gorgeous ones?" The brunette's eyelashes fluttered a few times but eventually her gaze fell on Lucas. "There they are." His lips found hers, their rightful place. "How are you feeling?"

She noticed he was out of his uniform and when she glanced to her left the pull out bed was thrown together. "Did you stay here last night?"

"Of course I did. You two are my family."

"You get another kiss." The officer chuckled and kissed her again.

"How're you feeling beautiful?" Lucas' strong hands moved some hair out of her face.

"Good, just starving. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." The hospital door opened and her best friend waltzed in with Subway in her hands. "Oh sweet Jesus, is that for me?"

"A 12 inch egg white, black ham, and american cheese on flatbread. Toasted. I picked up some bananas too." The brunette clapped her hands.

"YAAAASS!" Lucas set up her rolling table and she dove in, trying not to look like a complete pig. "Thank you peaches."

"No problem honey." Maya laid beside her on the bed. "So what happens now?"

"Now, I go home and try not to lose my mind from being off my feet for 3 weeks. The nurse that did my sono yesterday called my office, so my patients have been notified and rescheduled." Her chestnut eyes moved towards the baby's heart monitor and turned up the volume. "My son is still going strong, even though his mommy is still exhausted. I'll sign some paperwork and get out of here."

"I have your shower at 1 today."

The doctor face palmed herself, "Maya i'm so sorry."

"Shut your face, don't you dare apologize. He's safe, you're safe that's all that matters."

"Well, i'll hurry and call the nurse, have her draw up some paperwork so you can take me home. I'm sure you have a lot to do." Her fingers pressed the red cross on her remote.

"She's not taking you home baby. I am." Lucas smirked, and continued to smile at her when the nurse came in.

Riley didn't take her eyes off of him when she started to speak, "can you draw up some discharge paperwork please? And get me all unhooked? I'll come back weekly for a sonogram, until my surgery and please schedule my pre-op. Time doesn't matter since i'll be off for awhile."

"Yes m'am, i'll start the paperwork and send in another nurse to get you unhooked." The nurse was about to leave when the brunette stopped her.

"I'll wait on you. Maya will you give-"

"You a minute, yeah, yeah, yeah." The blonde rolled off the bed and ended up in the hallway.

"You're taking me home?" Lucas slowly nodded, "what do you think is happening now?"

The officer smiled and kicked his heels on the way to her bed, "now I come home with you, I come home with my son and I take care of you."

"You're going to take care of me?"

He lifted her hand and kissed it, "yes m'am. Back to how it all began."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **2 Years Earlier**

Riley woke up the next morning and sighed slowly while opening her eyes. Lucas was laying on the hardwood floor beside her, and she just realized that her hand was holding his. "Oh my God." The brunette mouthed. He was shirtless, and even though the thought of being with any man right now terrified her, he looked incredible. She slowly removed her hand from his and noticed the bruises on her wrist were turning yellow, slowly fading away. She hoped the nightmares would follow suit.

The brown eyed girl painfully and hurriedly lifted herself off the couch, she needed a shower and pronto. Even though her knees were all scratched up, she found it much easier to crawl than to walk, she found it even easier to crawl then breathe. Every breath was short and quick, any deep inhale would certainly kill her. Riley reached for her door knob, and after a few unsuccessful tries, finally turned it. "I get to take a shower." She whispered.

The soon to be doctor laid down in her shower, feeling the warm water rush over her body. She felt cleaner, since the day she was kidnapped her entire body felt disgusting. The hospital cleaned her wounds and gave her a sponge bath but it wasn't the same. Her mind drifted off to thoughts of last night, how he calmed her. His hands on her face and the peacefulness of his voice. "RILEY!" The peacefulness that was completely gone at that moment.

"I'm in here!" Luckily the shower door prevented him from seeing anything but still, she was naked and she could hear him enter the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me? Are you okay?" His sleepy voice was super adorable.

"I'm fine, and I wanted you to sleep in. Especially since you slept on the hardwood last night, I um-" she gulped, "thank you for what you did last night. I didn't hit you or anything did I?"

"A little but nothing I can't handle, and you're very welcome. Another reason someone should be here to help you when I leave." The brunette bit her lip.

"I plan on trying to do things myself today so I can be sure I am able to when you leave." Silence fell upon them, she didn't realize that in actuality she wanted him to stay. "Like right now, how am I going to turn off the shower? It's a mystery, one I will solve."

Lucas laughed lightly, "you're so stubborn. Do you realize how easily it would be for me to call anyone myself?"

"As easy as it would be for me to kick you in the balls?"

"Correct me if i'm wrong but it wouldn't be easy for you to do that."

"You can't tell but i'm glaring at you right now, and you're right I couldn't kick you, a good swift punch would do. And right now, I excel in crawling so i'd get to you eventually." The green eyed man heard some movement.

"Riley, let me help you. Please."

"I'm naked!"

He scoffed, "people get naked in the shower? No way!"

"I hate you." The brunette mumbled.

The green eyed man snickered to himself. "I'll close my eyes. All showers are pretty standard as to where the knobs are, that way you can crawl out of the shower and once you wrap yourself up i'll help you get dressed and get to the couch."

"I can dress myself. Please, don't look. Please, i've had enough of that to last me a lifetime." Lucas couldn't even imagine, even when he helped fill out the police report, it didn't seem real. He couldn't believe how well she was handling all of this.

"Of course. I'd never want to make you feel uncomfortable."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Okay beautiful. Do you need anything?" Lucas pulled the comforter of her bed up and smiled.

"No i'm okay right now. What are you going to do?" Riley grinned while clutching his hand. She didn't even realize how much she missed him. How much him even being around made her happy.

"Well, if you don't need anything i'll just lay beside you. At least until the shower is over, after that i'll set up his room." His lips touched her protruding tummy. The officer was wondering when she would divulge his name. The brunette was keeping it a secret, more of a surprise for him than anything. "Hi little man." He crawled onto the bed and after kissing her several times, laid his hand on her belly again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Talking on the phone wasn't enough, at least not for me." Lucas stroked her hair and watched her entire body relax. "How did you get so much time off?"

"Well, I get 2 weeks every year, I haven't had a day off since I took care of you. Plus there's paternity leave, it's only a week. So that gives me 7 weeks, can you handle me that long?"

The brunette started grinning, "no."

"Fair enough."

The doctor bit her cheek, "you took paternity leave?"

"Is that bad?" His forehead creased and his eyes narrowed slightly, hoping she would be happy. "He's my son." Lucas' attention turned towards her belly, "attention baby boy, this is your daddy speaking. Tell mommy that you want me around, go on tell her." A few seconds later Wyatt was kicking up a storm.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Riley mumbled with a smile, "he's incredibly active."

"You're telling me it's coincidence that he starts kicking and rolling within seconds of me talking?" The green eyed man questioned.

"He likes your voice, you know what pass me my phone real quick." The officer did what she asked, the brunette pressed play on her music and laid it on her belly.

"Randy Rodgers. Good man."

"Place your hand on my stomach." She let the music play a little more. Wyatt kept rolling, you could actually see Riley's stomach move, eventually turning into kicks. "Now watch what he does when I stop it." The music silenced and besides a few nudges, he calmed down.

"Wow, is it bad that it weirds me out that I can see him move on the outside of your stomach?" Lucas chuckled and glanced at his girl.

"No, i'm a doctor and it still weirds me out a little." The green eyed man locked eyes on her barn wood brown ones and leaned up to kiss her.

"Hey babe."

"Yes sir?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Luke."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **2 Years Earlier**

"Thank you for your help." Riley winced in pain and eventually relaxed on the couch. Lucas sat on what was left of the cushion and held her hand.

"Of course. You hungry?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I'll get up and do it."

The officer laughed, "or I could just get you something to eat?"

"I have to learn how to do this on my own. If tonight is your last night, i'm on my own tomorrow." She removed her hand from his slowly, and he seemed a little disappointed, "it's nothing personal."

"I get it." He held his hands and moved his gaze towards her, "Riley?"

"Hm?"

"I'm not gonna lie you scared the hell out of me last night." The brunette closed her eyes and gulped, remembering the dream vividly. "Your scream and the tears, and the look on your face was terrible. Do you need, I mean would you like to talk to someone?"

Her brows furrowed and began to wish she could avoid the question. "I'll probably have nightmares for awhile, but that's pretty normal i'd think." Her eyelids closed and her chin started to tremble, "it was so real. I can, I can still hear their voices." Riley's voice cracked, and she felt Lucas take her hand again. "I felt the punches, and the kicks and them holding my body down." Tears streamed down her face, and the only thing the officer wanted to do was kiss her. But knew that was the last thing she wanted. He leaned down and gave her a hug. "I'm hoping in a few weeks, i'll get to the part of them kicking me out of their van and landing on the grass at the park."

The officer sat up and without even realizing it kissed her forehead. Riley's eyes widened and she froze. He was hoping they could just look past that, "I don't want to leave you here, knowing you'll have nightmares like that. Knowing you'll be screaming in the middle of the night."

"You're attached Mr. Friar." He broke eye contact and knew she was right. How was he going to leave tomorrow morning? "I'm going to break this awkward silence and get me some food."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Present.**

"What is this for?" Riley giggled.

"That's a breast pump." Lucas gently set it on the ground as if it were contaminated and started laughing. "Oh my goodness! Yay!"

"What?" His green eyes manuevered around the room to find what she was looking at.

"His comforter! My grandma custom made it for me!" The officer grabbed the light blue comforter out of the clear plastic bag and laid it across the bed for her to get a better look. There was a black police badge in the center, with the word 'hero' in cursive white letters running through it. The brunette lifted the right corner and saw his name stitched on the back.

"What're you looking at?" He had already seen the name but was hoping she'd show it to him.

"Nothing, I just it's beautiful. I love it!" Her fingers touched the letter H, and followed the pattern of the word 'hero'.

"Yeah it is." He divulged a sexy smirk and kissed her, "i'm going to get started on setting up his room."

"No, just lay with me." Her hands held his arm, preventing him from leaving, "you have the next few weeks off. I've missed having you around, i've missed laying with you. Stay please." Lucas smiled and after carefully folding up Wyatt's blanket laid beside her, holding hands.

"Hey Riles. I got to thinking, you had IVF done the day before we had sex."

"Right." Her head snaked to the left to look at him.

"Unprotected sex." He reiterated and a small smile approached his lips, "could he? Is there anyway he could be mine?"

"Well yeah, there's always a way especially since we had unprotected sex. I thought we used protection though." He looked at her like she was crazy, "that must have been why it felt so good." The doctor giggled, "we have been pretty fast and loose with condoms, which really says a lot about me as a doctor." Lucas chuckled and kissed her, "we can do a paternity test if you want." He bit his lip and after several minutes of thinking and silence he disagreed.

"No, he's mine. He's my child, my baby boy. I'm love him no matter what, I don't need to know."

That was exactly what she wanted to hear. He left because he found out about the IVF and that Wyatt wasn't his, and those words made up for it. That was her biggest fear, that he may treat her son differently because he more than likely isn't his. "Do you want to know the reason why I was skeptical to bring you back into my life?"

"Because I left when I found out."

"Yes," she agreed, "that and the fact you left after I told you he wasn't yours. I didn't want you in his life if you were going to treat him like anything but your child. So you saying that you don't want to do a paternity test has led me to my next question." Butterflies erupted in Lucas' stomach and he released them the only way he knew how, a huge, 'this is killing my cheeks' smile. Lucas hoped that it was going to be the question he was wanting to hear, "will you be Wyatt's daddy?" She fell in love all over again with his adorable grin, he kissed her over and over again. Attacking anything and everything he could put his lips on.

"Of course, i'd be honored." A tear ran down her cheeks. "Wyatt?" The brunette agreed.

"You know subconsciously, or actually very consciously I really wanted you to be the father of my kid. That's why I chose to name him Wyatt David Matthews, that's why the room is police officer themed, why the words 'my hero wears a badge' are being painted in his room. The last thing I want to do is pressure you into this, and eventually have you resent me for becoming the father of my child. So don't feel pressured because of everyth-" Lucas leaned in and sweetly kissed her again to interrupt her.

"You aren't pressuring me into this, I want this. I want this life, to come home to you and to Wyatt." His lips curved upwards as the name was released from his lips. "I could never resent you, I will never resent him and I sure as hell will not run away again." There was a comfortable silence that settled in the room. Riley couldn't believe what she had just heard, "one more thing. Wyatt David Friar, not Matthews." Now she really couldn't believe it, the man of her dreams, the love of her life, was now the father of her child, usually that's how things work, but there were extenuating circumstances. Whether genetically he was or wasn't his didn't really matter to either one of them, curiosity may get the better of them later but let's be honest, he has such distinguished features it would be noticeable. Too bad babies don't come out with green eyes, that'd be a dead give away. The brunette rolled to her side and her lips pressed against his, her fingers ran through his hair and he automatically had to pull away.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't have sex, that's what's wrong so you can't kiss me that good." The doctor laughed and held out her hand for him to lay back down, his hand landed on her cheek. "Why don't we take a little nap sweetheart, I can tell you're sleepy."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **2 Years Earlier**

Lucas clapped his hands together as she made her way throughout the kitchen, slow and steady wins the race. "Color me impressed."

"I would but I don't have any crayons. Maybe next time."

He bit his lip, was there going to be a "next time?" The officer questioned.

"Well, I mean you aren't going to drop off the face of the planet i'm going to see you again aren't I?' Riley set down the bowl, and hastily grabbed the cereal, well not hastily at all.

"Yeah, yeah definitely." That's something he was definitely looking forward to, but again the big issue was leaving. If he snuck out how terrible would that be? It would probably make her not want to see him again. "Oh my gosh," he jogged towards her and removed the gallon of milk out of her hands.

"I had it."

"As the tear down your face so amply demonstrated. This was too heavy for you, now will you please quit being so stubborn and go sit your ass down. I'll bring it to you." Her feet shuffled across the kitchen after she gave him one good eyeroll.

"I'm not stubborn."

"And i'm not adorable." He stated with sarcasm, "of course you are. You aren't calling anyone to come and help you for whatever reason."

"I already told you why, I told you that I don't want my family to see me this way and freak out because they will. Especially my dad, he would literally have a real heart attack or fake one. If I called my best friend she'd cry and then she'd tell my parents it's just, please it's better this way." The brunette lowered herself onto the couch.

"I can't guarantee I won't call someone." He mumbled, "especially because you terrify me."

"What?"

"You're the kind of woman who would go out and get vigilante justice. I can see it in the paper now, so someone should at least know what's going on." The green eyed man passed her the bowl and sat down on the hardwood beside her.

"You know what's going on, I know you can't drop by and check every day but you can stop by every now and then. Oh and by the way I would never be a vigilante, i'll leave that to Batman. But I have thought about ways to protect myself, so i'll never have to go through that again. How hard is it to get a CHL?" The officer widened his eyes.

"Ms. Matthews running around with a gun, that doesn't scare me."

Her eyes rolled, "comments like that irk me."

He lightly chuckled, "it isn't too hard. You take a course, take a test, run a background check, they take your fingerprints a few other odds and ends and you will get to conceal, carry." She was lost deep in thought when he moved a strand of hair out of her face, immediately pulling her out of her own mind. "I'm sorry." Lucas realized then that it was going to be extremly difficult trying to leave, he couldn't do it while she was awake. He'd stay. "Once you're done eating i'll go pick up your phone and a few other small things while you're napping."

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep on the couch, she was exhausted. He knew she was pushing herself to much but that was definitely not going to change. Lucas had picked up her phone and decided to go to the grocery store for her, pick up a few things that are easy to make so she won't kill herself in the kitchen. The mere thought of leaving her upset him, and he had no idea why. He had helped women in terrible situations before but he almost felt drawn towards her, like-. He cut his thoughts off before he admitted to himself he liked her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey baby." Lucas snaked his head away from the tv, "why'd you leave all those years ago and not come back, at all? I thought we were friends. You didn't even leave me your phone number."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, "because i'm an idiot. A huge idiot, I actually did stop by several times but couldn't bring myself to knock on the damn door. I was terrified to see you, and I didn't know if you'd want to see me too, because of how we met. I don't have a good explanation for any of it, literally none. I wished I wouldn't have lost all that time with you."

She shook her head, "I needed to be alone. To heal and I wouldn't have done it properly if you had stayed around."

"Why? I thought we got along pretty well." They both giggled and she took his hand.

"We did, but I would've thrown myself into you and avoided my problem. Running away and hiding from an issue is easier when there's a piece of eye candy who clearly liked me."

The officer sighed, "you knew I liked you?"

"I knew you were attached and you weren't the kind of man to do things out of guilt. You felt bad for me, but it wasn't a pity help kind of thing. Or you wouldn't have gone out of your way to help me, like going to get my phone, the grocery store, laying beside me when I had nightmares and calming down. You were my hero, and quite frankly i've never stopped seeing you that way."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	10. Chapter 10-Beautiful

**Chapter 10**

 **2 Years Earlier.**

Lucas sat on the oversized chair in her room and watched Riley sleep, occasionally she'd let out a light wimper and he knew she'd be waking up soon. Screaming for help, then clutching her ribs in pain, which broke his heart. He'd clutch her face gently as to not put her in more agony, and shush her until the tears came to a steady halt. The officer could only imagine what the dream was actually like, having to relive the horror of those days was probably the worst part for her. Forget about the ribs, the fractures, the bruises. Even though she didn't admit it, she was always a little terrified to go to sleep, that's why she asked him to stay close to her tonight. Within minutes of her last whimper she woke up shrieking and crying, the sheer terror in her scream was enough to upset him. The green eyed man literally jumped out of the chair and climbed on the bed beside her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" His hands cupped her face, noticing the tears flowing. "PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!"

"Hey it's just me, it was a dream. It was a dream, shh." Her chin trembled, realizing quicker than the night before that she was in safe hands. Lucas was there. "You're okay beautiful." His thumb flicked the tears of terror off of her bruised cheek and smiled. "It was just a dream."

"A dream?" She closed her eyes and gulped trying to prevent the tears from flowing. "It was real." Her chest collapsed, "it felt real. It was happening again."

"It's not gonna happen again, okay? It was a dream and those will fade with time." Her temple landed on his chest as she practically forced him to lay down. Lucas was wide eyed and didn't know what to do, did he hold her? Did he allow this to happen? Her laying on his chest, that wasn't a good idea. Was it? "Riley-"

"Shh." She inched closer, "if you're uncomfortable you can get up, but please you being here brings me back to reality. Pulls me out of those nightmares quicker." A small smile approached his face and his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his other hand laid gently on top of hers. The brunette sniffled and took a deep breath, "thank you."

"Of course." He laid awake for the rest of the night, staring at the ceiling. Occasionally he made glances towards her bedside table and smiled at the pictures. She was so beautiful, holding her cap and gown with a beautiful blonde draped on her shoulder, her smile was contagious. Unfortunately, he'd never seen that smile. Her hand gripped his shirt, and her body tightened, he knew it was about to happen again. The green eyed man rubbed her arm and held her hand a little tighter. Riley was right, her body visibly relaxed. The sun was starting to rise and he knew if he didn't leave while she was sleeping, he wouldn't be able to. She had rolled off of him, but he couldn't pull it out of himself to get off the bed.

He bit his cheek, he really wanted to stay. He really wanted to be with her, but this was definitely not the right time. She needed to focus on healing, emotionally and physically. He'd come back to visit, right? The officer rolled out of the bed and tiptoed into the living room. He pulled a piece of copy paper and pen off her desk and wrote her a note, hoping she could read it through his messy handwriting. Lucas grabbed a few water bottles and some snacks so she wouldn't have to get out of bed immediately and laid them on her bedside table. He ensured the TV remotes were close to her and that her phone was plugged in and in arms reach. He removed his shirt and laid it on the pillow next to her. The green eyed man propped the note up on the lamp and couldn't help but kiss her forehead, he was secretly hoping the kiss would wake her. The bedroom door shut and as he crept through the house, but a picture on her coffee table stopped him. Lucas kneeled down and grinned, within minutes he was taking it out of the frame. He held it in his hands and shook his head, "i'll take a picture on my phone instead." He hastily put the picture back in the frame, realizing she was about to wake up, like clockwork. The sorrow in the pit of his stomach was beginning to overwhelm him as he locked the bottom and quietly shut the door.

Riley rolled over and reached out, hoping he'd still be there. When she didn't feel his warm skin but soft fabric, her eyes opened and knew he was gone. Without even looking around the house she knew, the brunette glanced to the right at her bedside table and saw the bottles of water and snacks. A light grin approached her lips, and disappeared when she saw the note.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't tell you bye in person, I realized last night while holding you that one look into your eyes would make me want to stay. And for you to really focus on you, I can't be around bugging you. I've really loved getting to know you the past couple of days and before you think you aren't going to see me again, you will. I'll come see you, lucky you. I really hope you don't hate me, but if ever you do want to talk to me you know where I work. I truly hope the nightmares disappear, but that shirt is there in case you need to be brought back to reality. Until I see you again, I hope your wounds heal. Mentally, physically and emotionally._

 _-Lucas_

 _P.S. Even though you're kind of annoying, I kind of like you._

Riley wiped the tears off of her cheek and exhaled heavily. The note landed in her lap and she clutched his t-shirt. She didn't realize how much she enjoyed having him around till he was gone. Lucas was right though for her to be able to heal properly, she couldn't rely on him. The brunette winced from pain as she slowly slid out of bed, she neatly folded the shirt, tucking the note inside and put it in her drawer. Close enough if she needed it but out of arm's reach.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley awoke from a nap and smiled, her brown eyes moved towards her drawer and after reaching really far in the back, the shirt was in her grasp. She really couldn't believe she still had it, it had gotten shoved to the back after all this time. Close enough if she needed it but out of her reach. "Hey baby-" Lucas stopped and grinned, "what's that?"

"Nothing." The chestnut eyes still stared at the shirt and note.

"Is that my shirt?"

"The one you were wearing when I fell asleep on your chest. The one you left behind when you said goodbye." Her fingertips touched the white piece of paper. "P.S. Even though you're kind of annoying, I kind of like you." They both laughed and stared at each other.

"2 years ago, did you ever think we'd be having a baby together?" He questioned while she touched her belly.

"Did you?"

He scoffed sarcastically, "I was picking out our wedding colors sweetheart."

The brunette giggled, "subconsciously, I didn't know what was going to happen between us. But I knew something would." Lucas' soft lips pressed against hers. "I can't believe i've even laid in bed this long."

"1 more week." He whispered. "Hi baby boy, how're you feeling?" Riley watched as he talked to their son, falling more in love with him with every word. "So Wyatt, now that i've finished your room I found this book. Brown Bear, Brown Bear what do you see? It's a pretty good read. Before mommy goes to sleep tonight i'll read it to you. Is that okay momma?" She nodded and wiped her tear away.

"You uh," she exhaled, "you finished his room?"

"Yes m'am. I brought the baby monitor and I was going to circle it around the room so you could take a look."

Riley bit her lip, wishing she had the wheelchair. "Thank you." She smiled and gently took the monitor out of his hands. He climbed off the bed and stopped when he made it to the entryway.

"He's already spoiled rotten." She giggled and brought the screen up to her eyes. "Alright, can you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Alrighty, here it is." Lucas slowly rotated the camera in a circle and Riley sighed from happiness. He did wonderful, the room was perfect and simple. "What do you think?"

"I love it. I'm glad I went with a black crib!" She mumbled. "Maya did amazing on the design."

"Yeah she did. That's my favorite part." Riley could hear him sigh.

"Come here baby." He hung the monitor back up and jogged back to the room with a huge grin. "You happy?"

"Incredibly so." Lucas leaned in and kissed her, her toes curled. She giggled and her lips seperated. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go to the hospital." Lucas moved with haste, throwing their bags over his shoulder and helped her climb out of bed.

"What's wrong baby?"

"My water broke. I just, need to get there quickly and safely okay? So wipe the worried look off of your face. Wyatt's fine." He helped her into her car and ran to the drivers side. "Baby, calm down please."

"Calm down? I'm fixing to meet my son." The smile on his face was unexplainable, and he snatched her hand.

"And here's my first contraction." Riley prepared for the worst, remembering the ones she had when she was at the mall with Maya. "Not too shabby."

"Wait. Am I going to be able to go in the room with you?"

She bit her lip, "I can probably pull a few strings." The brunette joked and grabbed his phone out of the cup holder.

"What're you doing?"

"Texting Maya to tell everyone else, once we get in there, it'll be full force." He kissed her hand and grinned knowing they were only minutes away. "We're gonna meet our son." She whispered.

Lucas' once green eyes turned red as he rolled down the window. Riley furrowed her brows, completely unaware of what he was about to do. "I'M GONNA MEET MY SON!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright Riley, you know how this works. Tuck your knees in and lean over, stay super still." Riley clutched Lucas' hand while they entered the long needle of the epidural into her spinal cord. She cringed and squeezed a little tighter.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's like a bee sting, not too bad. Better than the contractions." The nurses laid her down and covered her up with a heated blanket since she was shivering. "Thank you."

"Riley lay your arms out in a T for me, as you know there will be lots of pressure. No pain, if you feel pain you tell us, okay?" The brunette nodded.

"Stay on my left side baby and whatever you do, don't look over the sheet that's hanging." All she could see were his jade eyes, but that was all she needed.

"I'm here for you sweetheart, okay. I love you."

"I love you too." The nurse put a nasal breathing tube in.

"Wait why do you need that?" He questioned.

"It's okay, precautionary. Lots of people hold their breath when they're doing this, from the pain and pressure." Lucas was trying to be as calm as possible but every bit of this freaked him out. The needles, the sheet seperating them from seeing the doctors work, the fact she had her arms out in a T for whatever reason.

"Can you feel that Riley?"

"Nope!" The doctor inhaled deeply, preparing for what was about to happen. She'd done this a million times, but never had it done to her. She knew what the doctor's hands were doing but didn't know how it felt.

"Here we go." Her eyes stayed locked on Lucas', trying not to picture what the doctors were doing. She felt a lot of yanking and tugging, her fingers grasped the bed as she gulped.

"You're okay beautiful girl. Just picture Wyatt. Picture what you think he'll look like, it'll be over soon." A few tears fell out of her eyes and the doctor realized she was holding her breath. "Breathe baby you're turning red." He felt helpless, knowing she was in pain and there was nothing he could do to help her. 10 minutes had passed and she quietly cried, careful not to move. But when she heard Wyatt cry, both her and Lucas cried together.

"ALRIGHT MOMMA LOOK TO THE RIGHT OVER THE SHEET!"

Her hand cupped her mouth and she instinctually reached out for him. The green eyed man laughed through his tears and kissed her forehead. "He's so beautiful."

"You did so good baby. You did so good!" His forehead touched hers, once they took him away to get cleaned. "Where did he go?"

"Cleaning him. Go see him." Lucas grinned and pulled out his phone, prepared to take so many pictures. He was so squirmy as he moved around on the scale.

"Big boy, 8 lbs 5 oz." The nurse smiled and placed a diaper on him.

"Hey Wyatt." The nurse was measuring his head and cleaning out his mouth and nose. The new baby started to cry, "no. No, no don't cry baby boy. Daddy's here." He wiped the tears from his eyes and took a few pictures. He had to show Riley, he turned on his heels and did what he was told not to. He looked behind the sheet.

"I'm not leaving you again." The officer stroked her hair and showed her some pictures.

"He's so beautiful." Tears continued to flow out of her eyes, "go hold him."

"I'm not leaving you again." Her eyes narrowed.

"Lucas David Friar, go see our son and bring him to me." His gorgeous eyes widened and he scurried away quickly. Wyatt was swaddled with a beanie on his head, waiting to be placed in the arms of his dad. Lucas had never been so happy, he'd never felt a love like this before. He loved Riley more than anything but, this was a different type of love. Wyatt started to coo and looked straight at his daddy.

"Hi baby." He was so chubby, it was probably from all the steak. He slowly walked back towards his girlfriend. "Say hi to momma."

She gasped, "he's so beautiful. Hi Wyatt." Riley giggled lightly and started to turn pale.

"Riles?" Her eyelids were beginning to close.

"Sir, please pass me the baby. We are going to need you to leave the room," the nurse took Wyatt away.

"No, why. Let me stay with her, is she okay? Please let me stay with her, give me my son." Tears were flowing down his face. "Give me my son!" His voice was getting louder, more demanding.

"Sir, we need you to leave." They had placed an oxygen mask on her face, when another nurse took his arm, trying to drag him out of the room.

"NO! RILEY! WYATT!" What was happening? This was routine, she ensured him of that almost everyday. 'I do them all the time and nothing goes wrong'.

"There's a lot of blood!" Lucas thought his heart had stopped as he was being dragged out of the operating room.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **I remembered certain parts of my c-section and tried to add them in, I would have done better if I wasn't so medicated. Like I literally had to yell at my husband to go see our daughter after he looked behind the curtain. There was a lot of pressure and like Riley I repeated 'she's so beautiful' over and over. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	11. Chapter 11-Home

**Chapter 11**

Lucas couldn't stop crying, he had no idea if she was alive, he had no idea where his son was. Why he couldn't hold him. The officer sat on a bench outside a hallway of recovery rooms, everytime he heard any sort of noise he'd stand up and look for her. His fingers ran through his hair and he just now realized his hands were shaking. "Please God, if you're listening please." His knee started to bounce, "please don't take her away from me." The green eyed man gulped and pictured Wyatt's face. His chubby cheeks, and the little noises he was making, how long he was, which was even more impressive, 22 and a half inches. He flicked the tears off of his cheek when the double doors opened, Lucas jumped from his chair recognizing the doctor. "Where is she? Is she okay?" His palms were sweaty from the tight fists he's had them in for the past 45 minutes.

"She's great, she's in recovery with your son." A flood of emotions washed over him, thankfulness, happiness, every good feeling imaginable was rushing through his body.

"Where is she?"

"Down the hall second door on the right." His feet took off and he even passed the recovery room and had to turn back around.

"RILEY!"

"Hi baby." The brunette looked exhausted, but it was evident that she'd never been this happy.

The officer didn't know why he started to cry when he sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." Her eyes moved to their son, Wyatt made a cooing noise and they both giggled. "Are you done eating? Oh that's great, because daddy is here." Lucas sat up and kissed her on the head.

"I'm so glad you're okay, what happened?" His lips found hers. "I thought you said those were routine, and nothing bad happens?" He kissed her again.

The doctor giggled, "he's a big boy, the incision wasn't big enough. So long story short I bled a lot more than 1,000 cc's."

Lucas stroked his son's head who was fast asleep. "How much is 1,000 cc's?"

"About a quart of blood." The officer's face went pale and he started to kiss her again. "You looked behind the sheet, didn't you?"

"Yeah. On the way back from seeing Wyatt the first time." Riley's finger touched his cheeks.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Her head fell back on the pillow.

"Your insides were out baby. That's the scariest thing i've ever experienced, but like the best moment of my life." Lucas cuddled into the bed with his girlfriend and son. "I love my family." He whispered.

"Why don't you go get the rest of the family, guarantee they're in the waiting room. They can come in, but tell them to be super quiet." The officer didn't move, his head rested on hers and Wyatt snuggled into his mommy, with his dad's hand on his head.

"Just a few more minutes."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Something went wrong." Cory paced around the waiting room, biting his nails and trying to distract himself from the fact it had been almost 2 hours since she had gone back.

"Honey, take a seat. Nothing went wrong, they're probably just spending time together as a family." Topanga mentioned, and laughed along with Josh and Maya. A woman, not much older than Topanga walked to the labor and delivery receptionist desk. Mrs. Matthews smiled and didn't mean to eavesdrop.

"Hi, i'm looking for Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews."

Topanga stood up, knowing immediately who this was. "Mrs. Friar?"

"Yes?" The woman turned on her heels, and her green eyes reminded her of Lucas.

"Hi, i'm Mrs. Matthews. Riley's mom." The mothers shook hands, "they're not out yet but you're more than welcome to wait out here with us. It should be any minute now."

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you."

"Likewise, this is my husband Cory and Riley's best friend Maya and Uncle Josh." They sat down in the uncomfortable black plastic chairs.

"I wasn't sure what to expect." The strawberry blonde laughed, "I got a phone call a little over a month ago saying he was in love with this woman named Riley and he was having a kid."

"A month ago?" Maya questioned.

"Yes." The blonde grinned, that was before Riley even went into the hospital. Before she made up her mind about Lucas being involved in her sons life. "It was a huge shock! Especially when he said it wasn't his, she did IVF?"

"Yes, that's right." Mrs. Matthews smiled. "She was never one to wait on a man. Never one to do things the traditional way."

"I'm just proud of Lucas, stepping up and helping support her."

The blue eyed girl smiled, "you have no idea what all he's done for her. She's been on bed rest and he set up Wyatt's entire room, he took off of work and took care of her. He's a wonderful man."

Mrs. Friar's green eyes brightened, Cory cleared his throat. "What was your first name?"

"Helen." The white double doors opened and Lucas smiled seeing his mom and Riley's family.

"I'M A DAD!" He picked his mother up off the ground and spun her in a circle, while the family cheered. Maya snapped a quick picture and gave him a hug. "8 pounds 5 oz, 22 and a half inches long, born at 3:31, and he's perfect. Absolutely perfect." It was evident he'd been crying.

"It took you over an hour to come get us?" Topanga questioned.

"There was a small complication during the c-section," Cory's eyes widened, "but she's fine. She's safe, she's awake and fed Wyatt, she's forcing herself to stay awake just to watch him while he sleeps."

The family awed. "Can we go in?"

"Yes, but she said and I quote 'if anyone wakes him up I will murder them' end quote." He exhaled and his lips curved upwards while he led the laughing group into her inpatient room. Everyone tip toed in and watched as Riley mouthed the words hi. Helen sauntered towards the bed and Lucas stole Wyatt away from his mom. "Everyone wash your hands please."

"Riley?" Her brown eyes stayed on the bundle of joy as everyone gazed upon him.

"Yes?" The doctor turned towards Helen and smiled, opening her arms to hug her. "Hi Mrs. Friar." The green eyed man fell more in love, watching the 2 most important women in his life bonding within seconds of knowing one another. "I'm so glad you could come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Helen leaned back and cupped her face, "she's a good one Luke."

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing." The new parents stared at each other, but her eyelids felt like weights. "You wanna meet your grandson?" Mrs. Friar nodded, and hurriedly washed her hands. The blanket and beanie covered a good portion of his face, it wasn't until Wyatt was in her arms that she gasped. "He's beautiful right?" The new father admitted with pride.

"Oh yeah, he's gorgeous. He looks exactly like your baby pictures Luke." Everyone was wide eyed, even Riley who had pretty much fallen asleep.

"What?"

"Yeah, I brought a picture in my purse. Mrs. Matthews you're more than welcome to dig in there and pull it out." Topanga did so, and in a hurry. "Same nose, same cheeks and chin." Riley's mom placed the picture beside Wyatt.

"Mom?" Riley questioned.

"This is Lucas' son." The brunette covered her face and started happily sobbing. "There's no denying it."

"He was always my son." Lucas stated. Cory had a hard time not liking this guy, everything he said and did was freaking perfect. The doctor continued to cry and he laid beside her. "Baby it's okay."

"I know. I just can't stop crying, freaking hormones!" Her head landed on his chest. "Congratulations daddy." There was a light knock on the door and the nurse walked in.

"Riley, you need to get some sleep girl." She giggled, "you know that, you lost a lot of blood." The nurse adjusted her drip and sauntered back out of the room.

The officer cleared his throat, "she's right sweetheart. It's so obvious how exhausted you are."

Riley was able to get out one word before falling asleep, "Wyatt."

"I got him baby, I can take care of our son."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas rocked in the glider, moving forward and back again, keeping his son asleep. He had held Wyatt for 2 hours, studying him, learning every detail of his face. Riley would wake up occasionally and offer to take him, but would fall back asleep before being able to finish her sentence. She fell asleep while taking a drink of water and ended up spilling it all over her. It wasn't until Wyatt started crying that she opened her eyes for longer than 5 seconds. "I'm up!"

"I think he's hungry momma." The brunette unbuttoned her dress and helped him latch on.

"There you go baby boy." Her finger grazed Wyatt's cheek before laying back on the pillow and meeting up with Lucas' meadow eyes. "I'm on enough pain medicine to sedate a horse."

"You went through a serious surgery baby. I'd rather you be drugged up then in pain."

The doctor disagreed, "i'm afraid I won't remember anything. I want to remember all of this, every noise, every word, every feeling. No matter how weird it is." She glanced down and laughed at Wyatt nursing. "Oh, that's not a good idea. No laughing."

"Yeah, that can't feel good." The officer moved some hair out of her face. "Does that feel weird?"

"Yeah, extremely. But I love it, it's a great bonding experience." Her eyes moved around the room, "where's everyone?"

"They left, giving us our privacy. They're going to come see us tomorrow and they set up a schedule to make dinner for us. So it's just my little family for the rest of the day." Lucas loved that, his family, his girlfriend, his son. Everything was his.

"How do you feel knowing he's yours?"

"The same way I felt before I knew. I loved him Riley, I loved him the moment you stood up and showed your belly. I loved him when you said he wasn't mine, I loved him even though he brought you into the hospital, and I loved him when I thought the worst today. I love Wyatt, it's just a bonus that he has the same DNA as me."

Riley started to tear up, "that's the sweetest thing i've ever heard." She started crying again, which made her boyfriend laugh. "Shut up!" His fingers wiped away her tears. "Thank you." Every emotion within a matter of minutes.

"Can I hold him?"

"No he's eating! You've had him for hours! And you were the first one to hold him, hashtag jealous!" He laid down beside her in the bed. "I love you." She whispered, "thank you for being there for me, for us. He's got the best daddy in the world."

"I will always be here. I will always love y'all." They kissed again.

"You know you've never told me about your dad." Riley whispered, since he was falling back asleep.

"I don't really know him." Lucas stated and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I know beautiful," His fingers helped raise her chin and he softly kissed her. "Just know that I will never leave him, like he left me. I'm gonna put you first, and he is an extremely close second."

"Me first?" The doctor questioned.

"Yeah, you and I need to be a strong foundation for him. Being a child of divorced parents, I know the impact it can have on a kid whether they know it or not. You come first, for Wyatt. You come first, so he can see how happy he should make a woman, how he should treat a woman." Every word out of his mouth was oozing with passion and love.

"Lucas?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Will you marry me?" She questioned, his eyes moved to peer into hers.

"That depends." He replied with a smile.

"On?"

"Are you going to be too doped up to remember that you asked me?"

Riley started laughing and Lucas leaned down to kiss her. "Absolutely not."

"Then yes." The new parents started kissing, "it just so happens that I have, wait where'd I put it." Her eyes turned to a confused glare, "oh there it is." His fingers dug in his pocket and pulled out an engagement ring. "You beat me to the punch."

She divulged a beautiful smile and her shoulders touched her ears, "i'm sorry."

"I love you." Lucas stared at her with a smirk and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too." He leaned in, so close to touching her lips when Wyatt started to cry.

The green eyed man started to laugh, "and so it begins."

"Our lives are not our own now." The brunette pulled him off and started talking to him, "mommy and daddy are getting married. You know normally i'd be going crazy, marrying the man of my dreams but you've worn me out already." Wyatt stopped crying and kept his eyes on his parents. The officer gently lifted her left hand and slid the ring on. "You know he probably can't even see us right now."

"Really?" He questioned.

Riley nodded, "yeah, babies are born with practically no vision."

"So how will he recognize us?"

"Well eventually he starts to see, obviously. But, right now it's our voice, and especially my smell since he searches for breastmilk." Her eyes moved towards her finger. "This is the best day of my life."

"You're telling me." Lucas kissed the top of her head and then kissed Wyatt's.

"It's beautiful baby." Not even the fluorescent lighting of the hospital could ruin how gorgeous the princess cut ring was. The nurse knocked on the door.

"Riley, did you want to take him to the nursery so you can get some sleep?"

"NO!" Lucas spouted, "I mean. No thank you i'll take him so she can rest." She nodded and left them alone. "Wow that was loud. Come here baby boy." Wyatt left his mothers arms. "You remember that pretty awesome book I was telling you about earlier today. You know the one, brown bear, brown bear what do you see? I brought it with me. Let's read, shall we." Riley let out a small smile and slowly fell back asleep. The last thing she heard was, 'I see a red bird looking at me'.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley slept great, when she wasn't nursing or being woken up by the nurses to take medicine, or when Wyatt didn't cry. Okay, so she was still extremely tired but felt a lot better, she had a lot more energy than the day before. "Riley." Her gaze was on Wyatt. "Riley, i'm sorry but his pediatrician is here to do a check up on him." The brunette nodded and placed him in the rolling bed they had for him. "While he's gone we're going to pull the catheter out and remove the IV and drip." Lucas was sleeping on the pullout bed beside her. "As you know we're gonna get you up and moving today."

"Okay thank you."

"You might want to see if your husband can help you stand the first few times, since we took the epidural out it's going to be pretty painful." The doctor smiled, knowing all the information the nurse just said but it was out of habit. "How's your incision feeling?"

"Incredibly sore, i've never been on the receiving end of this surgery before." The officer threw himself off the bed quickly.

"I'm up!"

"I'll send in the other nurse to get you unhooked." Wyatt was being wheeled out of the room when Lucas woke up.

"Where's he going?"

"His pediatrician is here to give him a once over and a shot or two. They're going to unhook me off all this mess and i'll be walking around today. My incision already hurts so i'm not looking forward to that." Her hands rubbed her eyes and the emerald eyes of her fiancee grinned at the sight of her ring.

"I heard her say something about your epidural being out?"

She nodded, "so i'm not numb anymore. It's just hydrocodone and 800 mg of ibuprofen now." His bottom lip pouted, "awe what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to be in pain." She was about to reply when the entryway creaked open.

"Alright let's get you up and out of bed Dr. Matthews." A few minutes later she was unhooked from all of the machines and the nurse was talking Lucas through the task of getting her out of bed. It was so cute how intently he listened.

"Mhm, I understand what you're saying but couldn't I just pick her up?" The brunette laughed.

"She needs to be able to get up and down on her own, we don't need to know how strong you are." Riley was extremely excited, she hadn't walked in what seems like forever. "You ready Dr. Matthews?"

"Riley, and yes." She let out a few winces of pain from the burning pain in her abdomen, but was eventually on her own two feet, he wiped a few tears off her cheek.

"You okay baby?" His lips touched her forehead as she agreed.

There was a knock on her door and Wyatt was being wheeled back in. "Hey baby boy."

"As you know you'll lean on his bed if you need to. Have fun." She left them alone and neither one of them could stop looking at him.

"Want to go on a walk?" The green eyed man opened the door and was prepared to catch her the entire time they were walking. "Wow this is super uncomfortable." Her feet drug across the tile floor. "I'll get to go home tonight though! YAY!"

"That quickly?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, I requested it. I just have to be up and moving a lot today. I want to be home." They barely made it down the long hallway and it had been 5 minutes.

"He's so perfect."

"No kidding. Just like his daddy." They intertwined their hands.

"So for giggles, if later on in life he had green eyes and looked exactly like me would you have told me?"

She chuckled and turned down the next hallway, "like if we weren't together?" Lucas nodded. "I would like to think so, but now I don't ever have to worry about that. You're his father and the best thing that's happened to me." He stopped her in the middle of the hallway and after caressing her face kissed her sweetly, softly, romantically. The green eyed man grasped the back of her head, continuing their embrace. They didn't care who was around, they wouldn't have stopped but Wyatt cooed, causing the new parents to smile.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley are you sure you want to go home? You can stay for one more night."

"Yeah, i'm sure Dr. Connely. Thank you for everything though, i'll see you in two weeks." Riley finished signing the discharge paperwork. "Did you get a chance to send my prescriptions over?"

"Of course, about an hour ago. I'm sure you know this, but" Lucas became attentive again and somehow pulled his eyes off of Wyatt, "try to take a shower everyday, but don't get your incision wet for another 2 days. It'll be a nice 10 minute break and you'll need it with how emotional you're going to be. Dad will make sure of that won't you dad?"

"No problem, I could hold him for hours." Dr. Connely patted her friends leg and left them alone.

"Hey handsome, can you pass me his car seat and i'll get him strapped in. They have the wheelchair waiting outside." Her arms helped lifted her off of the bed, her incision was on fire no matter how much pain medicine she took. Unless she was laying back completely still or standing completely straight it hurt her.

"I'll take care of him beautiful, you take your pretty little self to the wheelchair. And while you're being wheeled out i'll run and grab your car." She wiped a tear away from her eye, he really was an amazing dad. Before yesterday Riley didn't think she could love him any more than she already did. It's incredible what changes when you have kids, your heart is so full and all you feel is love and joy. Wyatt and his mom were waiting outside with the escort when Lucas pulled up. "Thank you for waiting with them." He shook the escorts hand and took the carseat out of his fiancees lap before helping her out of the wheel chair. Her brown eyes squeezed shut while she rose.

"You're so strong, baby on one hand and me on the other."

He started to laugh, "neither of you are heavy, at all. I laid a sweatshirt in the seat so the seatbelt wouldn't lay directly on your incision." Riley smiled and ducked into the car, then leaned the seat back.

Lucas tightened his car seat a little more and ensured he was snapped in securely. The officer shut the back seat and after buckling his seat belt took his fiancee's left hand, feeling the band of the ring on her dainty finger. The brunette squeezed his hand, "come on baby. Let's go home."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading this story. I hope y'all enjoyed it.**

 **I actually did fall asleep while drinking water, like she does in the story. Right in the middle of a conversation I was having. So, that wasn't embarrassing at all :D**


End file.
